Vanguard: Rising Sun
by rasenblade
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. This is about my oc only. A group of friends try to achieve their dreams of becoming national champions, but discover a dark side to the game they like so much...with so many other strong teams in their way, can they achieve their goal without losing themselves?
1. Ride 0: Prologue

Ride 0: Prologue

"Dragonic Descendant attacks Inifinite zero dragon!" a young man with blond hair exclaimed. He was dressed in a casual red sweater, and was holding a few cards in his hand.

A holographic image of an impressive red dragon glided towards its opponent: another fierce dragon, decked out in steel armor. It roared ferociously, creating a shockwave, sending debris flying in all directions. However, dragonic descendant wasn't fazed and stood its ground. He then proceeded to attack by sending waves of flame towards Infinite zero dragon.

In return, another youth directly opposite him said, "Don't you see it's pointless? Just give up and go home…we have nothing to talk about. Guard! Meter liger and Stellar garage!"

In that moment, a strange metallic looking tiger and a humanoid in space suit of sorts appeared in between the two dragons, taking the blow from descendant.

**[Meteor liger 10000+Stellar garage 10000=20000]**

The blonde frowned slightly, and reached out to his deck. "Check the drive trigger…first check…" he then flipped the top card of his deck and it shone a brilliant yellow. The blonde declared, "Get! Critical trigger! All effects to descendant." A glow appeared on descendant, which indicated that he received a power boost.

"Second trigger check…no trigger."

[**Eradicator, Wyvern Guld]**

"That's not all…in order to knock some sense into you, I will break through my limits! Sword of apocalypse…I'll teach you what it means! Descendant's…limit break!"

A glowing red circle flashed around Descendant, which expanded and disappeared almost as instantly as it appeared. Descendant roared, as raw power surged through its body.

"When Descendant's attack does not hit the vanguard, I can counter blast 1," he said while flipping over a card in his damage zone, "and discard three eradicators," and dropping three cards into his drop zone, "to let Descendant rise again and attack once more!" The red dragon prepared his sword for another attack, lightning sparks dancing from the sword's tip.

Despite the sudden turn of events, the blonde's opponent did not seem worried at all. In fact, he chuckled, appearing to find the whole matter too amusing to be taken seriously. He shook his head, and said, "You still don't get it…maybe you never will. I'm not the one who needs to think straight. I chose this path…and nobody can convince me to go otherwise."

"Idiot!" the blonde exclaimed suddenly, while slamming his fist onto the table the two fighters were playing on. "Will no amount of words convince you to come back to us? To give up whatever idiotic plan you have in mind?"

This time, the mysterious man's smile dropped. He slowly plucked a card from his hand, and replied, "Don't talk as if you know what I'm going to do. This conversation is over, and the battle will come to an end soon enough."

"True, the battle is going to end…I'm the one who's going to end it! Go forth, Descendant!"

Just as Descendant was nearing Infinite zero dragon, a red light glowed and a shield appeared in the nick of time, protecting Infinite zero dragon.

"Perfect defence with Promethium."

Sweat beads appeared on the blondes neck, and he seemed to be getting desperate. "Check the drive trigger…first check…

**[Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon]**

(No! I got to get a trigger…otherwise, he will be able to defend against my other attack, and I can't hold out! Come on…) he thought while flipping over the second card. "Amph…no trigger…"

**[Eradicator, Sparkrain dragon]**

"The battle is over and you know it." The mysterious man chuckled.

"No, not yet! I can't fail…not like last time! With a boost from dragon dancer hsien, my rearguard thunderboom dragon attacks Infinite zero dragon!"

"Guard! Nebula Captor and Krypton intercepts!"[**5000+5000=10000]**

"I…turn end…" the blonde muttered.

"Good…time to wrap things up…this is it Ken…**FINAL TURN!"**

Ken took a step back, shocked at the power of his voice, and how confident his opponent sounded. However, he himself could slowly feel it: a sense of foreboding, and a great sense of fear. It was as if an icy hand was crawling up his back, and soon he could feel cold sweat dripping from his neck.

He wanted to say, are you crazy, there's no way you can finish me this turn…but for some reason, he also felt sure, no, it was as if he had already lost the battle.

"Stand and draw." The mysterious man said curtly. "Now…show him my….no, our power!" With a sadistic smile on his face, he raised a single card towards the sky and shouted, "The power of link Joker is infinite! Like the cosmos and universe themselves! Demonstrate that all who dares stand before us has zero power, and lock them into an eternal nothingness! Breakride!"

When he slammed the card onto Infinite zero dragon, light and sparks flashed in all directions, blinding Ken temporarily. The image of the dragon screamed in agony, as he slowly morphed into another shape. A horrible dark, crimson aura surrounded the player and his ace.

Laughing like a maniac, he exclaimed, "Now, image it! You, kneeling before our power!" When Ken opened his eyes, an image of a creature he had never seen before stood before him. He gasped and whispered, "Where did you get this terrible power?"

"Skill activate…lock…" the mysterious man said softly. "Lock…lock and LOCK!" ken turned around and to his horror, his units were all disappearing one by one, and in their places stood dark red orbs. He could only watch in dismay as his comrades were all locked by the fearsome creature.

"Can you feel it…the sense of helplessness…fear…and…despair? Watch as all your friends disappear, leaving you alone, as you realize…it's only a matter of time before you yourself get locked!"

"What are you talking *argh!" Out of the blue, Ken felt something tightening around his chest. It was squeezing him so hard, he couldn't even breathe. "No…" he said weakly, as he struggled. "Stop...ERIC!" he gasped.

When the sixth damage was dealt, Ken fell to the ground. His eyes slowly shut, with only darkness greeting him.

"GAHHHH!" Ken jumped up from bed, his whole body shaking in fear. He looked around, realizing it was just a dream…or more like a reminder. "Eric…" he said while clenching his fist.

"What's wrong?" A black haired teenager in his pajamas burst into the room and asked with concern.

"Nothing…I'm fine…its just…him."

Empathically, the teen said, "Don't worry…we'll get him back. That's why you gathered us right?"

"I know…thank you for reassuring me. It's time to get up anyway…and start our mission."


	2. Ride 1: Stand up! Beginnings!

**This is my first Fan fic, so don't be too harsh…give reviews on how to improve…and tell me what you think about it!**

**I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard. Bushiroad does.**

**Ride 1: Stand up! Beginnings!**

In today's world, a single card game has taken the world by a storm. Vanguard. People from all over the world, of different ages, different personalities, and different genders, all unite to play it. Singapore is no exception. In there, many people play vanguard as well. Our story begins with a lonely fighter.

Walking into the back alley of the school, CF sighed when he saw that there was no one else there. He should have expected it: his friends all had their own things to do, and he was the only one who was free.

Dejectedly, he plopped onto a seat, and took out his deck from his school bag. "Don't tell me Vanguard is dying out" he thought to himself.

"Why do I keep coming here anyway? It's not like anyone is going to come."

He was hoping that by saying that, someone would walk in and start playing with him Vanguard. It was always like that in the movies, or anime. "I think it's called Murphy's Law or something."

No one came after a few minutes. "Sigh…"

He was about to pack his bag and leave, when suddenly a man walked in.

CF's eyes shone, and he thought, "Yes! Someone is here!"

That's when he realized it was just a cleaner. "Hey kid! Can you clear your rubbish!" "But it's not mine…" he said softly.

"What's that? You don't wanna do it? You kids these days are so lazy! You know last time when an adult asked us to do something, we did it. We didn't complain or anything, didn't talk back. Nowadays it's the opposite! Yesterday at the mall a kid was screaming his lungs out, saying Mummy I want this toy or something, and his mum just agreed! What spoilt brats you youths are! What do they even teach you in schools anyway? Speaking of schools, this school's really dirty and stingy! My pay is so low! Speaking of pay, our government…"

CF was about to consider running for it, but was saved by a voice. "Excuse me! We are trying to study here! Can you keep it down!" a student said.

Then the cleaner walked out of the alley and started arguing with the student. "Thank goodness!" CF said.

It then occurred to him that no one was coming to playing Vanguard anymore and thus he started to leave. At that moment, someone walked in.

(NOOO please not be the cleaner…) CF prayed. Thankfully, it was just a secondary 1 student. "Erm excuse me…could you tell me where the bookshop is? I kind of got lost…" he said.

"It's just right around the corner…I can bring you there." CF replied. He stood up and grabbed his bag hastily, walking out of the alley, gesturing for the kid to follow him.

"Erm…excuse me…I think you dropped something." The boy said while picking it up. "Hmmm? OH!"

In the boy's hand was a card. "Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion…" he read aloud. "Whoops, I was too careless…thanks!" CF took and his deck case from his pocket and carefully slid the card in. "I must be more careful next time…" he thought aloud.

"Uh…you play Vanguard?" the boy asked eagerly. "Yup…do you?" CF asked excitedly.

"Uh…not really."

CF fell to the ground, anime style. (So much for letting my hopes up…curse you Murphy!)

"But…I wanna learn how…" the boy continued, while taking his own deck out from his bag.

Cf instantly stood up and said enthusiastically, "REALLY? LET ME TEACH YOU NOW! I'M SO BORED!" he said, a little too excitedly.

"Erm ok sure! Thank you!" the boy smiled.

"First things first…" CF said, regaining his composure. "What's your name? My name's CF."

"My name's Ben. Are you secondary one or two..?"

CF sweat dropped. "I'm secondary three…" true, he was a little short for his age. That, and he had been called even worse. So CF let it pass.

"OH! I'm sorry!" Ben suddenly exclaimed, while holding his arms up in a defense position.

Taken aback, CF asked, dumbfounded, "What?"

Ben peeked through a gap of his arms, and quickly put them behind his back. Red faced, he said, "Sorry! It's nothing…please continue."

(Ok…weird) CF thought. "Anyway, let's get the ball rolling. He placed his deck on the table, and sat down on a metal chair. Ben proceeded to sit on a chair directly opposite CF. "First, you take a grade 0 unit from your deck," he said while plucking a card with a different sleeve from the rest from his deck. "And you place it on the vanguard circle. This card is your starter vanguard. "

"Erm..Wait. What's a grade?" Ben asked curiously.

"Uh…it's the number icon on the top left hand side of the card."

"Why's it called a grade?"

"Erm…I dunno! Why's the sky blue?"

"Ohhh I know that one! My teacher taught me before! It is because of the light rays…"

"Stop…I was just being rhetorical." CF sweat dropped.

"Now, what is a vanguard?" CF continued, without missing a beat. "Think of it as your avatar, that represents you during battle. Now in the beginning, each player shuffle the deck and draws 5 cards. Any card you don't want, you can shuffle them back and redraw the same amount you put back. Try and make sure you have at least 1 grade 1, 2, and 3 in your hand. Why? I'll tell you later.

Now here's the fun part. After you finish re drawing, you and your opponent say, "Stand up, Vanguard!" and flip your starter vanguard.

This is the time to put your imagination to use. Image it!" CF exclaimed, closing his eyes. Ben, confused, copied him.

"We are now on a planet called Cray. It is a planet similar to earth, yet at the same time, vastly different."

"Ohh…awesome!" Ben squealed.

"On Cray, we have two abilities." CF continued. "One is to ride. A ride, is to place a card on top of your existing vanguard. You can ride a unit with the same grade or one grade higher. This is why you want to have a grades in your hand, in order to ride every turn. Try to ride a grade higher, coz you wanna get to grade 3 as soon as you can. Why? I'll tell you later.

Now, your other ability is to call. You aren't alone in your battles: you can always depend on your allies for help. A call is to place a card from your hand to the rear guard circles. There are 5: two beside your vanguard, and three directly below those. Only units in the front row can attack. The back row can't.

"Uh then isn't it useless?" Ben asked innocently.

"Not at all. They can be used to boost. I'll explain later. Now to attacking. When any of your units attack, you rest them. That is to turn it sideways. Only units in stand, which is units that are vertically upright, can attack. An attack hits if the attacking power is the same as the defending power. A units power is stated in the bottom left corner. If an attack hits a rearguard, it goes to the drop zone. When an attack hits an opponent vanguard, he does a damage check and you deal one damage to him. When either player receives 6 damage its game over. So that's your objective.

However, your opponent can defend himself with the cards in his hand. That's all you can guard with. Units in the circles can't guard. When guarding, you have to guard with an amount higher than the attacking power. When guarding, you ignore the power, and look at the cards shield instead. Its at the left part of the card. Grade 0 have 10 k shield, except draw triggers, grade 1 and 2 have 5 k, and grade 3 have none.

"Isn't grade three…"

"Useless? Nope…that's where you are really wrong. I'll.."

"Explain later? Got it."

(Do we really know each other so well already?) CF thought.

"Anyway, when your vanguard attacks your opponent vanguard, you can perform a drive check. That is, to check the top card of your deck. This is important, as it increases hand size and you might get a trigger. Triggers are units that have these special colored icons on the top right hand corner. If you get a trigger, you can plus 5 k power to any unit, and receive various additional effects.

First type of trigger is the stand trigger. It means to stand a resting unit. Meaning, another free attack.

"Ohh cool! So after your rearguard attacks, it might get a chance to attack again? Awesome!" Ben exclaimed enthusiastically.

"You haven't seen the rest yet. Furthermore, the stand trigger has a pretty big weakness. What do you think it is?" CF smirked.

"Uh…the units can't rest after putting in hard work attacking?

A sweat drop was followed by a moment of awkward silence.

"erm…I give up" Ben said, while hanging his head in shame.

"It is only useful if you have resting rearguards. And when it's your turn. Sure you get 5 k but the re standing effect is wasted." CF explained.

"Next is the draw trigger. It is pretty good, as it can activate during any check, no matter what. You get plus 5 k and draw a card. Thus to weaken it, the shield is only 5 k."

"erm what happends if I run of cards in my deck?" Ben asked.

"Good question. You lose instantly. So decks that draw a lot or soul charge a lot face that risk."

"What's soul charging?"

"Soul is cards underneath your existing vanguard. Soul charge Is to put a card into your soul. This is to pay certain costs. Soul Dun worry about it for now." CF snickered at his lame pun. Ben chuckled nervously.

"Ahem, Next, the critical trigger. A really deadly trigger. And my favorite. Now all units have a critical of 1. Meaning they deal one damage if they hit a vanguard. Guess what a critical trigger does."

Ben thought about it for awhile, and his eyes shone as he figured it out. "Ohh I know! It increases their critical by one and they can do extra damage!"

"Smart. That's right. It is more for rush decks, or decks that are really aggressive. But the extra crit is useless during your opponent's turn.

"Lastly, the heal trigger. It can be a game changer, and save your life when you are on the verge of losing."

" I know! You can heal one point of damage!" Ben chirped in, looking confident about his answer.

"Exactly…however, it does have its limitations. It can only activate if you have the same or higher amount of damage."

"I see…heal trigger huh…" Ben said, appearing to be lost in thought.

"Ahem. Next, the grade's abilities. Grade 0 and 1 have the ability to boost. Meaning, if you place them directly below a unit in the front row, they can transfer their power to the attacking unit.

Grade 2 can intercept, meaning they can be placed into the guardian circle for extra defence. The shield power is taken into account still, never the power.

Lastly, the most powerful of all. Grade 3's have twin drive. This means…"

"It can drive check twice right?" Ben answered with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. More cards in hand, more defense, and extra chances of getting a trigger."

"Now moving on to the skills of the cards. Each card has its own skill…and most of the time, it has to pay a cost to activate it. The most common cost it counterblast, meaning you flip damage. There's also soul blast, which is to discard a certain amount of cards from your soul."

"That's more or less everything a beginner should know. Other information can be picked up along the way. Wanna have a practice match?" CF grinned.

"Sure!" Ben smiled widely.

(He's grinning from ear to ear…the first time I've seen him so happy since he stepped in here. Although that isn't saying much, since I've just met him…) CF thought while shuffling his deck.

"HEY IT'S YOU!"

All of a sudden, another young student walked into the alley the two fighters were at.

"Eeep!" Ben cried out, letting the cards in his hand fly away as he proceeded to duck under the table.

(What on earth?) CF thought, clearly befuddled by Ben's reaction and the sudden appearance of yet another student.

"Wait a minute…I know you!" CF exclaimed. "You're that kid from last time!"

*Flashback*

It was after school, and CF was having a friendly match with another student. It was then where he met that anonymous secondary 1 student. He had a bad attitude and was a liar. "What? You use vermillion but dun use the blood? How stupid! By brother can do way better than you!" "BTW I have sets 12 and 13 already!" the boy boasted. "Erm. Those sets aren't even released in Japan yet. How did you get those sets?" CF pointed out. "Rubbish!" The boy cried out, red in the face. "I'll prove it to you, but I left it at home." After that CF thought he has seen the last of him…until now.

"Wait a minute…that's you isn't it Ben? I guess pigs of a feather flock together!" the boy sniggered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" CF thought aloud. "That doesn't even make any sense…unless you're trying to say birds of a feather…"

"Oh shut up!" the boy, red faced again, said. "Stop being a smart alec like always."

CF couldn't take it anymore. "I've been meaning to tell you this. Fight me now. Last time, your excuse was you didn't bring your deck. How about now, we settle this."

"Uh…I didn't bring it…" the boy said softly.

CF began to doubt that he even had a deck.

"But it's ok! I've brought my brother with me!" the boy gestured wildly. "Tsuyoi! Hey Tsuyoi! Come here!"

"Hmm…?" a new voice sounded out outside the alley.

(That mysterious brother he's always talking about…interesting. I wonder how strong he is.)

At that moment, a teenager, wearing a school uniform as well, with untidy grey hair and a medical mask walked in the alley.

Yawning, the newcomer asked the boy, "What is it Sai? I thought we were heading home…why did you run in here…oh?" then he noticed CF and Ben…and their vanguard cards.

"I heard voices…that sounded familiar. Come on! Help me settle a score. Lend me your deck…please? Sai pleaded.

"No way…you make it lose everytime." The teen chided. He took a glance at the battle taking place.

"Narukami huh…" slowly his face broke into a frown.

"Fine, I'll help you take revenge." The Teen said, suddenly appearing very serious.

(Whao…what's with the atmosphere…it suddenly changed like from lazy and laid back, to tense and serious.) CF thought.

"Fight me." The teen said in a matter of fact tone, with no room left for argument.

"Uh…Ben if you don't mind? Since we haven't started yet. And it's a good experience for you to watch us." CF asked.

Ben nodded his head, and hastily collected his deck and kept it.

"My brother gonna thrash you flat!" Sai sneered.

The teen took out his deck from a red deck case, and after retrieving his starter vanguard, placed it on the table.

"what's your name." the teen asked, while placing his starter on the vanguard circle.

"Call me CF...I assume you are Tsuyoi…?"

"Correct. Do you want to go first? I don't mind." Tsuyoi said coolly.

(hey free advantage) "Ok thanks! Ready?" CF asked.

"Stand up!" both players said simultaneously.

"the!" CF added.

"Vanguard!"

"Spark kid Dragoon!" CF said.

"Lizard soldier, Conroe." Tsuyoi said.

"I start! Draw!" CF said while drawing a card. "I ride! Red river dragoon!"

In his mind, a kid with a smug grin on his face riding a dragon vanished, and was replaced by a human holding a lance. "Spark kid moves back. I end my turn."

**Cf's hand 5**

**Tsuyoi hand 5**

"Draw. Ride, embodiment of armor, Bahr. Now, Conroe moves directly back. Bahr, attack!"

"No guard!" CF said in return.

"Drive check…"

**[flame of hope, Aermo]**

Bahr slammed into red river, causing him to grimace in pain.

"damage check." CF held out the top card.

**[thunderstorm dragoon]**

"Turn end." Tsuyoi concluded.

**Damage 1 to 0, Tsuyoi leading.**

**Hand**

**CF:5**

**Tsuyoi:6**

"My turn. Stand and draw. Ride! Demonic dragon berserker garuda!"CF declared.

In Red river place stood a orange armored dragon. **[9000]**"Spark kids skill! Counterblast, and put him into the soul.." CF said while sliding him underneath. "To search for a grade 3 to put into my hand…get!" CF grinned. "Dragonic Kaiser vermillion!"

CF took a quick look at his hand, and smiled. (Perfect…) "Call! Dusty Plasma Dragon**[9000]**! Photon bomber**[6000]**!"

"With a boost from photon bomber, Garuda attacks Bahr!"

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check…no trigger."

**[dragon monk kinkaku]**

"Damage check…no trigger"

**[wyvern strike, tejas]**

"Garuda's skill activates! I unflip one damage." CF smiled.

"Dusty plasma! Attack!"

"I guard with dragon dancer monica." Tsuyoi said in return.

Dusty plasma charged towards bahr, only to be blocked by a black haired girl clad in dragon skin. The dragon warily backed away, leaving the dragon dancer to disappear.

"Turn end." CF concluded.

**Hand: **

**CF 3**

**Tsuyoi 5**

**Damage**

**CF:1**

**Tsuyoi:1**

"Stand and draw. I ride, bellocity dragon." Tsuyoi said. **[9000]**

"Call. another bellicosity[**9****000]** and Seal dragon kersey**[7000]**. His skill activates! If I have a kagero vanguard, and you have a vanguard or rearguard that's grade 2, I can discard a card to draw one." He then proceeded to put dragonic overlord into the drop zone, while redrawing another card.

"I activate conroe's skill. Counter blast one to search for a grade 1," Tsuyoi fanned out his deck, and took a single card. "And add it to my hand." He revealed the card to be wyvern guard barri.

"Now, bellocity attacks your vanguard!" Tsuyoi declared.

"No guard!"

"Drive trigger check…no trigger."

**[dragonic overlord the end]**

"Gah ahaha! See that! That is the card that's gonna beat you upside down!" Sai said smugly.

(The end huh…) Cf thought, while he maintained a poker face.

Garuda was flung back with a mighty thrust by Bellocity ferocious attack.

"damage check..get! draw trigger! All effects to garuda! And I draw." CF exclaimed.

**[mischievous jiang shi girl]**

"Bellocity has the same skill as garuda." Tsuyoi said, while unflipping one point of damage.

"Now, with a boost from kersey, bellicosity attacks dusty plasma dragon!"

"Shoot…no guard."

The red dragon roared in agony, as bellocity dragon's flames burnt him. Dusty plasma then disappeared into motes.

"Turn end." Tsuyoi said.

**Hand: CF 4, Tsuyoi 3**

**Damage**

**CF: 2**

**Tsuyoi: 1**

"Looks like my brother's in the lead!" Sai laughed.

"But…uh…it's just the beginning…"Ben spoke softly.

"What's that? Can't hear you! I still haven't got you back for last time!"

"eep! Ben cowered away.

"I hate to break it to you, but your brother's a creep." CF said with a sweat drop.

Sighing heavily, Tsuyoi replied, "Just get on with it."

"Stand and draw. Now…" CF smiled

"_I ride my avatar, the incarnation of thunder! Take down the enemy all at once! Dragonic…Kaiser vermillion!"_

With a flash of lightning, and the clap of thunder, a large figure appears on the battlefield. With a mighty roar, the Kaiser spreads his wings and enters the fray. **[Power 11000]**

"Call! Thunderstorm dragoon!**[10000]** Call! Red river!**[8000]** Call another discharging dragon!**[10000]**

Discharging dragon attacks Bellocity! Skill activate! When it attacks a vanguard, power plus 2000!

"Guard with flame of hope, aermo!"

"with a boost from photon bomber! Vermillion attacks Bellocity!"

"No guard."

"Twin drive…first check…second…get! Critical trigger!" CF grinned. "Critical to vermillion, and power to my rearguard garuda!"

**[dragonic Kaiser vermillion the blood]**

**[Yellow gem carbuncle]**

Vermillion pointed his spear at Bellocity, and it came to life, electricity shooting out in a straight line, striking Bellocity in squarely in the chest. Bellocity groaned in pain and kneeled down to gather his strength.

"Damage check…critical trigger! All effects to my vanguard."

**[embodiment of spear, tahr]**

CF frowned at the appearance of a trigger. (It's ok…I also got a trigger)

"With a boost from bahr, Garuda attacks Bellocity!"

" I guard with dragon monk genjo."

"I end my turn." CF said.

**Hand**

**CF 4 tsuyoi 2**

**Damage**

**CF 2, tsuyoi 3**

"He made a comeback!" Ben exclaimed excitedly, but remained silent after seeing Sai glared at him.

"It's just the beginning!" Sai said lamely.

"Stand and draw." Tsuyoi closed his eyes, and starting his chant.

"_Unleash your power, and burn everything to ashes with your apocalyptic flames! Spread your wings once more, the true leader of the dragon empire! I ride…"_

He slammed a card onto bellocity, and finished, "_Dragonic…overlord!"_

A flaming vortex appeared in Bellocity's place, and the flames burst out, revealing Dragonic overlord. It was engulfed in flames, but it didn't seem to mind. In fact, it was protection, or a display of power. **[11000]**

The two mighty dragons stared down each other, both recognizing each other's strength, but at the same time, believing their own to be stronger.

"I call burning horn dragon and Flame of Hope Aermo."

"It's ironic really…" Tsuyoi stated. CF gave him a puzzled look. "You claim to break through the limits…and yet, are limited by it." Tsuyoi gestured towards the damage zone.

"that's true…" CF said

"On the other hand…I am not limited by not having 4 damage. Overlord's skill! Counterblast 3, and he, loses twin drive, and gains 5000 power and another skill! I'm guessing you know it already."

The dragon roared, and power coursed through its body.

(I can't let him kill all my rearguards…yet at the same time…I can't spare so much to guard…shoot) CF panicked.

"Go forth, and reduce the enemy into piles of ash! Teach them the meaning of apocalypse! Eternal flame!" Tsuyoi announced as he rested overlord.

Waves of flame spewed out overlord jaws, flying towards garuda.

CF looked at his hand, and bit his lip. He had no choice but to let the attack pass. "No guard…" CF said quietly.

"Drive check…stand trigger! Power to overlord and Aermo stands!"

Garuda burst into motes when the scorching flames hit him, and overlord turned towards its next target: discharging dragon.

"Because overlord hit a rearguard…he can stand again!" and thus Tsuyoi stood overlord, and rested him to attack discharging dragon.

"…No guard…"

"Drive check…no trigger."

**[burning horn dragon]**

The mighty flames were unleashed again, burning discharging dragon into nothingness.

"Dragonic Overlord stands once again." Tsuyoi smiled. "This time…strike vermillion down."

"No guard!" CF replied.

"Drive check…get. Draw trigger. Power to bellicosity."

**[Dragon dancer monica]**

Waves of flame headed towards vermillion. Vermillion tried to counter using his lightning, but was overwhelmed.

"Damage check…no trigger…" CF muttered.

**[lightning of hope, helana]**

"bellicosity attacks your vanguard with a boost from kersey!" **[9000+7000+5000=21000]**

"No guard! Damage…no trigger."

**[red river dragoon]**

"I unflip one point of damage!" Tsuyoi said.

"I end my turn."

"Don't want me ultimate breaking huh?" CF said cheeckily.

"Maybe." Tsuyoi replied cooly.

**Hand: CF 3, Tsuyoi 5**

**Damage: CF 4, Tsuyoi 3**

"Haha! Take that!" Sai pumped his fist into the air.

"Oh no…" Ben anxious looked at CF.

"My turn…stand and draw." (This is it…all or nothing!)

CF turned to look at ben, and winked. (Image it!)

Ben remembered his words, and closed his eyes.

"_Show us your true power, heavenly dragon… a silver sword on white wings! I cross ride! The vanguard! Dragonic Kaiser vermillion…THE BLOOD!"_

Thunder and lightning emitting from the blood's body danced in different directions, cackling with energy and power. Ben imagined it so vividly, he could even feel it. He stared in awe in vermilions ultimate form. "Wow…amazing…"

"Since Kaiser vermilion is in the soul…power plus 2000!" THE BLOOD roared, as energy powered him up. **[13000]**

"Call! Dusty plasma dragon! Call! Dragon monk kinkaku!"

I activate kinkaku skill! Counterblast! I add one point of damage." He slid the top card into the damage zone.

**[wyvern guard guld]**

CF winced at the loss of a perfect guard. (Nevermind!)

"You're planning to use it…"

CF nodded, and declared, "What you said earlier…it may be true. But I haven't just broken my limits…I've surpassed them! Ultimate break!"

"I counterblast 3, and THE BLOOD gets plus 5000, an extra critical, and attacks your entire front row in one attack!"

A crimson circle flashed around THE BLOOD, expanding and then disappearing.

"With a boost from photon bomber…THE BLOOD attacks your front row! Photon bomber's skill activates! When you have three of more damage, plus 4000!" **[13000+5000+6000+4000=28000]**

"You won't be able to stand up again…take this! Heaven's Judgment…Vermillion…Catastrophe!"

Lightning cackled and flashed around the entire battlefield. With a single roar, THE BLOOD summoned thousands of thunderbolts to strike Overlord, bellicosity, and burning horn, all at the same time.

"Perfect defense with barri! I guard for overlord only." Tsuyoi replied.

CF frowned, and proceeded to twin drive. "First check…get! Draw trigger! All effects to dusty plasma and I draw. Second check…no trigger."

**[Mischievous girl, Jiang shi]**

**[Photon bomber]**

bellicosity and burning horn screamed in pain as the thunderbolts struck them down, reducing them into motes, while an impenetrable shield of a wyvern rider blocked overlord.

"Now, dusty plasma! With boost from kinkaku, attack! Dusty plasma skill activates! When it attacks, and my vanguard has vermillion in its name, plus 3000! **[9000+3000+6000+5000=23000]**

"No guard. Damage check…no trigger." Tsuyoi replied.

**[wyvern guard barri]**

CF continued. "At the end phase, I return one point of damage to the deck, and shuffle it."

"Turn end." CF said bitterly. He had hoped to dish out more damage, as the longer the battle dragged on, the less it would be in his favour. He had no perfect guard, and he knew what was coming next…

**Hand: CF 4, Tsuyoi 3**

**Damage: CF 4, Tsuyoi 4**

"Stand and draw…" Tsuyoi, closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, it was an expression of seriousness. "This is it…Final turn!"

Everyone, even Sai, was taken aback. "Final…turn?" Ben whispered.

"Hey…are you sure?" CF chuckled nervously. It was a bit of a stretch sure…but still…to be so confident of the result…

"_When the overlord unleashes his full power, it signals The End for the enemy…demonstrate my meaning! Crossride! The vanguard! Dragonic overlord…The End!"_

Flames burst forth from overlord once more, this time his ultimate form appeared, guns ablaze, and holding two flaming swords.

"With dragonic overlord in the soul…plus 2000!"

"Call! Another burning horn! Call! Flame of hope, Aermo! Call! Bahr!"

A sudden realization hit CF like a thunderbolt. (Holy cow! He used up his hand! Meaning…no another copy of the end!) CF smiled. He was going to make it…

"The end attacks…Dusty plasma!" Tsuyoi said. **[13000]**

"You're betting on getting a The end on your drive check eh? I'll play along! No guard!"

Not replying, Tsuyoi proceeded to twin drive. "first check…get. Critical trigger. All effects to the end."

CF starting sweating. "How can he be so confident of getting the end again?"

"Second check…"

Everyone's eyes were glued to Tsuyoi's hand, and everyone held their breath.

"No trigger…"

Tsuyoi smiled.

**[Dragonic overlord The end]**

"No…" Cf gasped.

In one fell swipe, dusty plasma was crushed to motes.

"Since the end hit…skill activate! Counter blast 2, and persona blast…to allow the end to stand once again!"

"This is his power…The end never ends! It is merely the beginning of the end! Eternal apocalypse!"

"That's a lot of ends in one statement…heh." CF joked lamely.

*Silence*

"Please don't ruin the moment…" Tsuyoi said with a sweat drop.

"Oh sorry…please continue."

"With a boost from flame of promise…The end attacks THE BLOOD! Promise's skill! Soul blast and plus 4000 if my vanguard has overlord in its name!" **[13000+5000+6000+4000=28000] critical 2**

"Oh shoot…I won't give up! Guard! Mavolent dijin, Seibo!"

**[13000+10000+10000=33000]**

(Argh…I used up half my hand to guard. I hope I can survive…Please no trigger…)

"I can predict what I will get." Tsuyoi said.

"What…?! Impossible!" CF cried.

"It's all a matter of calculation…probability…and logic. First…I will get no trigger." He said, and flipped top card.

**[****Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka]**

"Second check will be…draw trigger." And revealed the top card, shining red.

**[Dragon dancer monica]**

"I told you…final turn." **[33000] power shield [33000] attack passes**

"Why always her?" CF groaned. This was it…the end had two crits. Only way to survive…

"damage checks…"

**[Dragonic kaiser vermillion]**

"Oh no…" Ben said sadly.

"Oh yes!" Sai cheered.

"second…"

The card flashed…but was it the right colour?

"No…." CF said looking down, his face hidden from view.

"Good game…" Tsuyoi said.

"Yeah, good game…coz it hasn't ended yet!" CF held up the damage proudly.

"HEAL TRIGGER?!" Sai gasped, clearly horrified by the turn of events.

**[Dragon nymph Seibo]**

"Nani…?" Tsuyoi for the first time throughout the battle, looked worried.

"With a bost from aermo, Burning horn attacks!" Tsuyoi said, looking desperate.

"Guard with Jiang shi girl!"

"Kersey attacks with a boost from bahr!

"Guard with Photon bomber!"

"I…I end my turn…" Tsuyoi said quietly.

**Hand: CF 0, Tsuyoi 5**

**Damage: CF 5, Tsuyoi 4**

"No way…a failed final turn…that's a first Ni-San!" Sai chirped.

"Stand and draw, phew that was intense." CF said.

(I've gotta end this now!) "Call! Dragonic Kaiser vermillion the blood!"

"Now…the final blow! Experience it once more!" CF said while flipping over the last three points of damage.

"Vermillion catastrophe!" **[28000]**

"No way! Guard! Tahr, Ganlu! Monica!" **[38000]** Tsuyui said, with beads of perspiration on his forehead.

"Twin drive…First! No trigger…" (C'mon…)

**[Discharging dragon]**

"HA! He can't get pass his defense now! He needed two triggers!'

(No…I'm not out of the woods yet…if he gets a critical trigger…) Tsuyoi glanced at his hand.

**[Dragonic overlord]**

**[Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa]**

"Second check…."

Tsuyoi clenched his fist, and waited in anticipation of what was next. Win or lose, it was decided by last drive check made by CF…

"GET! CRITICAL TRIGGER! All effects to my rearguard THE BLOOD!"

"Hooray!" Ben cheered.

"NOOOOO" Sai cried.

"I see…so this is your power of surpassing the limits huh…" Tsuyoi muttered to himself.

Kersey and Burning horn were all struck down by the lightning and slowly disappeared into motes.

"My rearguard THE BLOOD attacks The end!" **[24000]**

"No guard!" Tsuyoi declared.

THE BLOOD Shot lightning bolts from his spear, striking The end with all its might. With a final roar, The end collapsed and exited the battle field.

"damage check…"

**[Dragonic overlord the end]**

**Winner: CF**

"whew…good game." CF said with relief.

"Yeah…that was a close match." Tsuyoi said while collecting his cards.

"Look's like…that was the end of the end, ending with the end." CF grinned.

Everyone stared at him

"C'mon! That was pretty funny…"

"Let's go Sai."

"Uh ok." Sai said while glaring at CF and Ben.

"I'll be seeing you soon…CF." Tsuyoi said before leaving.

"Huh? What do you…" CF questioned, but to no avail as he had already left.

He shrugged, and turned to Ben. "So that's how a match goes…"

"COOL…" Ben said, with his eyes sparkling.

"Let's get to that practise match…"

"Oh no! I remembered! I gotta buy my textbook from the bookshop and head home! Sorry next time! Bye…" Ben said while grabbing his stuff and running out of the alley.

(I guess…I better head home too)

**Whew...that was way longer than expected. Anyway, thanks a lot for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**EDIT: Made some adjustments, after realising The end couldn't activate his skill.**


	3. Ride 2: Call! Team mates!

**Hello again! I posted this a little early as I want to finish this chapter before schools gets anymore crazy. School has just started and it's basically a mad rush for time! -_- that's how studies are in Singapore I guess. Because of exams, I do not think I will be posting any new chapters anything soon. Not until October…when all my Exams end. Anyway, without further ado…**

**I do not own cardfight vanguard, Bushiroad does.**

**Ride 2: Call! Teammates! **

"_In the name of justice…defend the weak and punish the evil! Super Dimensional Combination! Daiyusha!" _A bespectacled secondary three boy exclaimed.

"Call! Dailander! Daimariner!"

A robot looking like a motorcycle** [6000]** and another little robot submarine**[7000]** appeared.

"Now, dailander's skill activates! Counterblast 1, and I give 4000 power to Daidragon!"

A red plated mechanical robot dragon roared, and glowed, showing it received a power boost. **[13000]**

"Next, I activate Goyusha's skill! I choose four rearguards with dimensional robo in their name, put them in the soul" he said while putting dailady, dailander, daimariner and goyusha into the soul "…and I can _superior cross-ride!_" The boy said while fanning out his deck, and after finding the card he wanted, placed it into his hand.

"_For justice and peace…stand up! Ultimate Dimensional Combination! Great...Daiyusha!"_

The giant heroic robot transformed once again, bursting forth from the light was its ultimate form. Great Daiyusha stood in his colorful armor, a mixture of blue, red and yellow.

"Since Daiyusha's in the soul…power plus 2000! Also, during my turn…when I have three or more dimensional robos in my soul…plus another 2000 and an extra critical!" **[11000+2000+2000=15000 critical 2]**

"Call! Karoinrold Daisy! Call another Dailady!"

The boy looked at his field, and chuckled. He then looked up to his opponent, saying, "Man…what a great field I have. Are you ready for my full frontal assault…Joshua?"

Joshua stood his ground and merely smiled. "Go ahead…Alvin"

"Dailady attacks Black dragon knight vortimer with a boost from daisy!" Alvin said. **[9000+8000=17000]**

"I guard with Dantegal." Joshua replied. **[10000]**

Baring its steel fangs, the metallic dog appeared and was kicked away by dailady, before disappearing.

"Now…with a boost from daisy…Great Daiyusha attacks! Ultimate justice sword!"**[15000+8000=23000 critical 2]**

"…no guard."Joshua said coolly.

"heh…one critical and you lose…here I go! Twin drive…first!" he flipped the top card.

**[daidragon]**

"Second…"

**[Justice rose]**

"Heal trigger! Heal one point of damage,"Alvin said while transferring a card from the damage to the drop zone. "And power to daidragon!"

Great daiyusha raised its giant sword, and slammed it into vortimer. The young knight screamed in pain, and was flung backwards by the sheer force of the robot.

"damage checks…"

**[Falcon Knight of the Azure]**

"Draw trigger. Power to my vanguard **[10000+5000=15000]** and draw. Second damage check…"

**[Scout of darkness vortimer]**

"Finish this! With a boost from Marilander, Daidragon!"

The red robotic dragon charged towards Vortimer at top speed, attempting to ram into him. **[13000+6000+5000=24000]**

"Double intercept, Viviane and Lop ear shooter."

"Oh boy…can't believe you survived."Alvin said sadly. "I end my turn."

**Hand: Joshua 2, Alvin 3**

**Damage: Joshua 5, Alvin 3**

"Heh…I'm pretty sure I can survive this turn." Alvin claimed confidently.

"Oh? I hate to be a wet blanket but...**FINAL TURN!"**

Alvin cocked an eyebrow. "What? Seriously?" he gestured towards his damage. "I have three damage…and 3 cards in my hand. Furthermore, you only have 1 rearguard and 2 cards in your hand. It's gonna be a tall order…"

"Actions speak louder than words. Stand and draw." Joshua replied.

"_Proud, noble dragon…your demonic spear shall part the heavens, and the legend will rise again! Ride! Spectral duke dragon!"_

The dragon knight transformed into dragon, its body covered with golden armor, with a demonic spear in its hands.

"When I have Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer in my soul, Spectral Duke power plus 1000! Vortimer's skill. When I ride SDD over it…I retire a gold paladin," Joshua said while placing Dindrane into the drop zone. "and I can superior call 2 of the top cards of my deck!"

"Superior call! Lop ear shooter! And Gigantic destroyer!"

"Lop ear's skill! When called from deck, I can discard a card in my hand, look through the top 3 cards, and superior call one of them! Superior call! Flash edge valkarie!"

"…Wow…sacker."Alvin teased.

Shrugging innocently, Joshua then continued. "Flash edge's skill! When it is called from deck, I can Counterblast 1, and superior call…Knight of elegant skills, Gareth!"

"Now, Lop ear attacks Dailady!"

"No guard!"

Blasting a laser through its bunny ears, Lop ear caused Dailady to burst into motes.

"Now…Spectral Duke Dragon attacks your vanguard with a boost from Tron! Tron's skill! When I have more rearguards than you…power plus 4000!" **[11000+6000+4000=21000]**

Alvin's eyes widened. "Oh shoot! Uh…no guard!"

"Twin drive…first"

**[Great Silver Wolf, Garmore]**

"Second…get! Critical! All effects to my vanguard!" **[21000+5000=26000 critical 2]**

**[Silent Punisher]**

The dragon slashed its spear, cutting through Great Daiyusha.

"Damage checks!"

**[Diamond Ace]**

Alvin frowned upon losing a perfect guard, but said nothing.

**[Twin Order]**

"Darn it…no triggers"

(Here it comes!) Alvin braced himself.

Joshua's expression changed, and he gave Alvin a serious look._ "For the greater good, sacrifices have to be made. Glorious dragon, demonstrate your power once more! Limit break!"_

A dark blue circle flashed at that instant, and Spectral Duke roared, and stood up to his full height, preparing his spear for a second attack.

"Lop ear…Flash edge…and Tron. You have done well. It is time for you to rest and retire…permanently."

Instead of attacking the enemy, Spectral Duke turned and struck his comrades down with his spear.

"I sacrifice three of my allies and counterblast 2, to allow Spectral Duke to stand again! However, he loses twin drive."

"_Listen to the moan of hades' demonic spear! Spectral Halberd!"_

Spectral Duke charged towards Great Daiyusha again, spear at ready. **[11000+5000=16000 critical 2]**

"Guard! Dimensional Robo, Daibattles!" Alvin cried.

(Arghh…) Alvin moaned while looking at his hand.

**[Lady Justice, Shield 0]**

**[Justice Rose, Shield 10000]**

"I have one intercept left…" (I can make it! Just as long as he doesn't pull a trigger…)

"Drive check…" Joshua closed his eyes, and slowly turned the top card over.

**[Elixir Sommelier]**

"Heal trigger…"Joshua grinned.

"Sacker!" Alvin said jokingly, while shaking his head.

"But seriously though, your luck has been off the charts lately!"

"It's not over yet…if you get a double heal…"

"Yeah right."Alvin said, and proceeded to flip the top card to prove his point.

**[Army Penguin]**

**Game winner: Joshua**

"Lady Luck just doesn't smile on me these days."Alvin sighed.

"It's not just luck you know." Joshua said while collecting his cards. "It's also skill…"

"So now you're putting me down? And self praise is no praise."Alvin said with a sweat drop.

"Ha…nevermind. I better get going."

Suddenly, Alvin grabbed onto Joshua's shoulder. "Wait! Before I forget!"

Alvin rummaged through his school bag, and finally pulled out a poster.

"What's that? Some advertisement for the new booster?" Joshua asked.

"Nope. This Saturday there's gonna be a tournament in the hougang shop…"

Joshua's ears perked up, interested. "Oh? Is there any prize?"

"Yup…some booster packs and promos. But it's not about the prize…it's more about the fun…right?"

"Well yeah…but prizes are attractive. So, you want to go to the tournament with me?"

"Uh..about that…I already have a team in mind…sorry."Alvin said sheepishly. "But! I know you'll wanna join, so I told you. Just look for people who can be your team members! Make sure they win, and you might get a chance to go regionals, and then nationals together! Of course, I will be there so watch out! I won't easy…" Alvin smirked.

"Easier said than done…" Joshua sighed. "However…I have a few people in mind."

"Of course I will!"CF said excitedly. "Count on me!"

"Thanks…I knew you would be interested. I'll ask Nick. Help me ask Jun. I don't see him nowadays…" Joshua said.

"Yeah…probably rushing home to play League of Legends as usual." CF said with a sweat drop.

"Anyway, we have to brush up our skills. If Jun agrees, meet at the usual place. We'll do some training."

"Ok! Leave it to me!"

After hanging up, CF sighed. "Argh…I gotta be stronger. After all those losses to Joshua…"he shook his head. "No! Stop groaning about the past! I have to focus on the future.

Joshua was one of the strongest card fighters in school. He was the one who introduced the game to CF, and taught him the basics, helped out with his deck, and a whole lot of other stuff. Basically, he was sort of CF's mentor.

(But…I've gotten stronger than before! I think I match up to his level…I hope.)

(But that's not my only problem…Jun…)

"No."

That was Jun's response to whether or not he would be joining Cf and Joshua's team.

"No…?! Why?"CF demanded an answer. He had not chased him all the way and getting no for an answer.

"Because…why not man, why not?" Jun grinned, avoiding the question. (As usual)

Sighing, CF pressed, "But…seriously!" CF suddenly raised his voice a little. "It's like…you don't like the game anymore? What's going on?"

Jun frowned, and replied, "I've moved on. You should too. It's just a card game, and I'm bored of it. "

CF stayed silent, and Jun continued.

"It's getting ridicules, where the rich get all the good cards and win, or the _lucky _people," he coughed a little, glaring at me. He then continued, "Who get all the triggers, and win. It's imbalanced, so if you'll excuse me…"

"Why?"CF challenged. "Because you're in a rush to play LOL?"

"What's your problem with it anyway? Just because you suck at it…"

A thought suddenly struck CF.

"Or maybe the real reason you quit vanguard…is because YOU suck at it."CF grinned widely.

A hint of anger could be found in Jun's eyes. (Looks like I hit a nerve...Jackpot)

CF continued, "I mean, you have been racking up a number of losses lately…I don't blame you if you want to be a sore loser and quit."

(There! This should do the trick!)

"Now you've done it…"Jun said. "Fine. I'll prove you wrong. In a card fight."

(Oh yeah! Score!)

"But you have to come to my house…I didn't bring my deck."

"O.o ok." CF said exasperatedly.

"Stand up!" Both players announced.

"The!"CF added.

"Vanguard!"

"Sparkid Dragoon!**[4000]**" Cf said.

"The Girl who crossed the gap!**[5000]**" Jun said.

"Scissors..papers…stone!"

"Ha! I start first!'Jun smiled proudly.

"Draw. Ride, Jumping Glen! Turn end"

**Hand: Cf 5, Jun 5**

**Damage: 0,0**

"My turn! Draw. Ride, Dragon monk Kinkaku. **[6000] **Sparkid moves directly back. Attack! **[6000+4000=10000]**

Jun lazily waved his hand, meaning no guard.

"Drive check…"

**[Demonic Berserker, Garuda]**

Without saying anything, Jun placed his damage. As this was a causual match, they skipped the formalities.

**[Mirror Demon]**

"Turn end."

**Hand: CF 6, Jun 5**

**Damage: CF 0, Jun 1**

Jun then drew , before standing.

"Erm…It's stand first. Then draw."CF reminded him.

"Never mind la! Ride, elephant juggler.** [9000]**"

Glen transformed into a giant clown, juggling elephants like it was a ball, his face plastered with a creepy smile.

"Call! Turquoise Beast Tamer**[6000]**, Skull Juggler**[7000]**, and big league bear!**[8000]**"

"Elephant Juggler's skill activates! Since I called 3 pale moon units, I can soul charge 3."

**[Popcorn Kid]**

**[Purple Trapezist]**

**[Crimson Beast Tamer]**

"Good. Since crimson beast tamer is in the soul…Turquoise gets plus 3000! **[6000+3000=9000]"**

"Also, since I called Skull Juggler, I can soul charge 1!"

**[Elephant Juggler] **

"Spamming the soul huh…" CF murmured to himself.

"Skull Juggler attacks!"**[7000]**

"Guard with old dragon mage!"

"With a boost from Girl who crossed the gap, Elephant Juggler attacks Kinkaku! **[9000+5000=14000]**

"No guard!"

Jun flipped the top card.

**[Dark Illusionist, Robert]**

"Damage…"

**[Wyvern Guard, Guld]**

(God dammit Guld! Stop going to the damage zone!)

"With boost from Turquoise Beast Tamer, Big league attacks! **[8000+9000=17000]**

"No guard!"

The bear lumbered towards the dragon monk, before slashing him ferociously.

"Damage…"

**[Dragon Nymph Seibo]**

Jun signaled the end of his turn with his hand.

**Hand: CF 5, Jun 2**

**Damage: CF 2, Jun 1**

**Soul: CF 1, Jun 5**

"My turn, stand and draw. I ride, Garuda! Call, Red river dragoon, and Thunderstorm dragoon! Call lightning of hope, Helena!"

"Sparkid's skill! Counterblast 1, look top 5 for grade 3…"CF frowned. "Nothing…"

"Awww…" Jun said sarcastically, with an evil grin on his face.

Ignoring him, CF continued, "Garuda attacks Elephant Juggler! **[9000+8000=17000]**

"Go ahead."

"Drive trigger check…get! Critical trigger! Critical to garuda, and power to Thunderstorm."

Muttering some swear words, Jun proceeded to place the damages.

**[Midnight Bunny]**

**[Jumping Jill]**

'Garuda unflips!"

"Thunderstorm attacks with boost from Helena! **[10000+6000+5000=21000]**

Jun made no move to prevent the attack.

**[Popcorn Boy]**

"Heal trigger. "Jun said, clearly satisfied. "Heal one point…power to vanguard."

"Helena's skill! When the attack hits in the battle it boosted, I can discard a card," CF said while discarding a garde 3, "and draw card. Turn end."

**Hand: CF 3, Jun 2**

**Damage: CF 2, Jun 3**

**Soul: CF 3, Jun 5**

After standing and drawing, (in the right order, finally) Jun said, "Ride, Robert."

The clown juggler transformed into a magician in purple clothing. Taking down his top hat, he bowed, as if he was beginning a magic show. **[10000]**

"Seriously? That's it? Come on! Make it more epic!" CF urged.

"…"After thinking about it for awhile, Jun said.

"_Come forth from the twilight! Hellgate Illusion!"_

"…"

"YOU"RE JUST COPYING THE FLAVOR! MODIFY IT A LITTLE, SHEESH"

"Oh right, oh right!" Jun sighed. "How about…"

"_Come closer, because the closer you get the lesser you see…"_

Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, CF said, "Now you're just copying the movie Now You See Me…do you want us to get sued?"

"Ok ok! I got it! This time, for sure…"

"_Inside the magician's hat, come forth, a whole world of chaos and hell! Unleash it upon my enemies! Twilight Distortion!"_

"Wow…good one." CF said.

"Anyway…Robert's skill! Soul charge…"

**[Barking Cerberus]**

"…and I can check the top card! I put it at the bottom"

"Call! Nightmare doll, Alice."

A humongous doll with lifeless eyes appeared, overshadowing everything.

"Big league attacks with boost from beast tamer!" **[8000+9000=17000]**

"Guard with Mavalent Digin!"

"With boost from girl who crossed the gap, Robert attacks! **[10000+5000=15000]**

"No guard!'

"First…"

**[Rainbow Magician]**

"Draw trigger. Power to nightmare doll Alice and I draw. Second…"

**[Dynamite Juggler]**

"Critical."Jun smiled. "Critical to Robert and power to midnight."

(Now who was the one complaining about getting lucky?) CF thought.

"Damage checks!"

**[Red River Dragoon]**

**[Yellow Gem Carbuncle]**

"Critical trigger. All effects to my vanguard." CF said.

"With boost from Skull Juggler, Alice attacks!"**[10000+5000+5000+7000=27000]**

CF looked at his hand, and thought carefully.

"No guard."

The giant doll slammed her fist into Garuda, causing a mini quake.

**[Discharging Dragon]**

"Turn end."Jun said.

**Hand: CF 2, Jun 4**

**Damage: CF 5, Jun 3**

**Soul: CF 3, Jun 6**

(This is not good…if I don't win this, Jun might not come back to Vanguard! But things are looking pretty dire…still, I can't give up!)

"Stand and draw. Here I go!"

"_Ride, my avatar! The reincarnation of thunder! Take the enemy down all at once! Dragonic Kaiser…Vermillion!"_

CF's avatar appeared in a flash, discharging energy from his spear.

"Call Garuda!"

"I will win this! To do so, I have to shatter my limits! Limit Break!"

A crimson circle appeared around Vermillion.

"Be gone…with the thunderclap. Vermillion Thunderbolt! I attack your entire front row in one attack!"

"No guard!" Jun said clamly.

Vermillion roared, and unleashed his lightning, striking Jill, Big League and Robert, all at once.

"Twin drive…first check!"

**[Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion THE BLOOD]**

"Second!"

**[Old dragon mage]**

"Draw trigger! Power to Garuda and I draw."

Jun placed the top card of his deck into the damage zone.

**[Crimson Beast Tamer]**

"Garuda attacks with a boost from Red river!"

"No guard." Jun replied lazily, as if confident of winning.

Garuda aimed at Robert and fired, hitting him in the chest.

**[Purple Trapezist]**

This time, CF smiled. "An eternal rain of thunderbolts…do you know what that means? Garuda's skill…unflip one point of damage."

Jun realized what this meant. "Oh shoot!"(Another thunderbolt the next turn!)

"Thunderstorm Dragon attacks! **[10000]**

"Guard with Rainbow Magician!"

"Turn end."

**Hand: CF 5, Jun 3**

**Damage: CF 5, Jun 5**

**Soul: CF 4, Jun 6**

(Unless he calls something to soul charge, he can't megablast…so I should be safe. I have to finish him next turn!)

"You know…I don't only depend on megablast. Robert's a side performance…the real show starts now."Jun smiled while holding up a single card.

"Oops! No! Not her…"CF gasped.

"_The mighty dragons are nothing but puppets before the beautiful but deadly beast tamer! Go forth, Silver Thorn Serpents! I ride, Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier!"_

With a smile on his face, Robert concluded his act with a bow, and disappeared. In his place a red glow eerily flashed. When the smoke cleared, Luquier walked up, and cracked her whip, her scarlet right eye staring right into Vermillion.

"You've read her lore right? It's said her whip is made out of…demon slaying properties."Jun grinned. "Perfect for taming dragons such as vermillion hmm?"

CF said nothing, and merely looked at Jun determinedly.

"That look at your face…not a hint of giving up eh? Let's see you maintain that face after I'm through with you!

First…Girl who crossed the gap skill! Counterblast 1! I out her into the soul…and superior call purple trapezist from the soul! **[6000] **Trapezist skill! When it is placed on rearguard, I can put a card other than her into the soul," he said while placing skull juggler into the soul. "And superior call Jumping Glen!** [7000]**

Glen's skill! When called from soul…plus 3000 power! **[7000+3000=10000]**

Now, since 2 rearguards were placed from soul…Luqiuer gets plus 3000 for each! **[10000+3000+3000=16000]**

I'm not done! Far from it. Unleash your power, the power that makes dragons look meek! Limit Break!"

A dark blue circle flashed around the dragon tamer, which expanded and broke apart.

"Luqiuer skill! Counterblast 3 and I can superior call a grade 0,1,2,3 pale moon from the soul, and place them in separate rearguard circles!

Call! Girl who crossed the gap!** [5000]** to replace Purple Trapezist! Call, Midnight bunny!** [7000]** to replace Turquoise Beast Tamer! Call, Barking Cerberus!** [10000]** Call, Nightmare doll Alice!** [10000]**"

But wait! I'm not done! I activate Girl who crossed the gap's skill again! Counterblast, and return her to the soul…to call Dynamite Juggler! His skill! Soul charge…"

**[Dynamite Juggler]**

CF stood rooted to the ground, his mouth agape. "How…what…"

Jun chuckled, and said, "You know what that means right? Luqiuer skill activates again…5 rearguards were called from soul. Thus…power plus 3000 times 5…15000 power." **[16000+15000=31000]**

"And I haven't even boosted yet…Jun grinned.

"Now, Barking Cerberus with boost from Midnight bunny, attack Vermillion!"

"Guard! Yellow Gem Carbuncle!"

"Now luqiuer, it's your turn to take the spotlight! With boost from skull juggler, attack Vermillion!

**[31000+7000=38000]**

"I won't give up! Guard! Dragon Nymph, Seibo, Mavalent Digin, and Yellow Gem! **[11000+10000+10000+10000=41000]**"

"One trigger eh?"Jun smiled. The game was his. "First!"

**[Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier]**

"Second…!"

CF held his breath. Would he make it?

**[Dancing Princess of the Night Sky]**

CF let out a huge sigh. He actually made it! Talk about luck.

Jun frowned, and continued. "Alice! Finish this! **[10000+10000=20000]**

"Guard! Dragon Monk Ginkaku, and Garuda intercepts!"

"Turn end."Jun said quietly.

**Hand: CF 2, Jun 5**

**Damage: 5 to 5**

"Man why do all my fights have to be this tense? Stand and Draw." CF then turned serious.

"This is it for me…either way the fight goes…it is my **FINAL TURN!"**

"I see. Come at me bro."Jun said tauntingly.

"_Spread your white wings and silver sword! I cross ride! My avatar! Heavenly dragon…Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion…THE BLOOD!"_

Vermillion took his ultimate form, and roared, displaying his power, with lightning bursting everywhere.

"Call! Discharging Dragon!"

"Take this…my ultimate attack! Ultimate Break!"

A larger crimson circle broke out.

"Heaven's judgement…Vermillion…Catastrophe!"

Raising his spear to collect all the energy he could muster, THE BLOOD unleashed it in his full power assault on Jun's front row. **[13000+8000+5000=26000 critical 2]**

(Dammit! My intercept…) Jun thought.

"Guard! Popcorn kid, Dynamite Juggler! Dancing Princess! **[10000+10000+10000+5000=35000]**"

"Two triggers…first check!"

**[Mavelent Digin]**

"Critical…all effects to discharging!"

"Second check!'

**[Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion]**

"Dusty Plasma attacks! **[9000+3000=12000]"**

"Guard with Turqioise beast tamer! **[10000+5000=15000]**

"Discharging dragon! End this! **[10000+2000+6000+5000=23000 critical 2]**

"Damn…no guard."

Luquier was zapped with a wave of electricity, and she screamed in agony.

Jun placed his hand on the top card for a few moments.

"What are you waiting for?"Cf asked with a sweat drop.

"Shhh…wait. I'm controlling my deck. Making 2 heal triggers pop up."

"Lol what."

"Watch this!"

**[Nightmare Doll, Alice]**

**Winner: CF**

"Oh yeah! I won!"CF pumped his fists into the air happily. "So now will you join us?"

"No."

CF fell down comically. "W...Why?"

"Because you beat me."

(Look's like my plan totally backfired!) CF groaned.

"But…on the other hand…I can't stand losing to you. So I guess I have to continue practicing…"

CF suddenly smiled, realizing what that meant.

"And maybe I should help you and Joshua out." Jun said.

"So…it's a yes now then?"

"Yeah…fine."

"Oh right!"Cf cheered.

"So you've both started training already huh?"A new voice said.

Both Cf and Jun turned around, and saw two newcomers. Joshua, along with their friend Nick.

"Not really. I was convincing Jun to join us."

"Well, guys we really have to improve. If not we might not win the regionals…or even the shop tournament. We can't afford any misplays or depend on luck..." Joshua hinted.

CF winced and looked away in shame. Jun frowned, and retorted, "Oh? Like you don't make misplays and depend on luck?"

Ignoring him, Joshua continued, "I hate to be blunt, but we really have to improve if want to stand a chance in the nationals. Yes, that's right. I'm aiming that far. To achieve that far, we have to win the shop tournament a week later. However, we'll be participating in the preview tournament first. To see our opponent's strength, what needs to be improved, etc"

"How are we going to win with so little time?"Nick mused. "My deck is not even complete…"

"Not all of us might even make it."Jun pointed out.

"We'll try our best…"CF said optimistically.

"Your best might not be enough I'm afraid."Joshua said. "Now, we'll commence training…"

CF suddenly felt like they were being watched. He looked around for anything suspicious, to no avail.

"Must be my imagination."

"The competition is weak." said a young man wearing a white shirt and brown coat. His brown eyes stared at the person he was speaking to.

Most of that person's face was covered by his long red fringe. "Oh? Then achieving our goal will be easy, no?"

He was wearing a purple T-shirt, with a smile plastered on his face.

"That would be disappointing…I want a fair fight. Only then will our victory be meaningful…I don't want to stoop low like them. "A third Blue haired man said venomously.

"Yes…yes…soon…my…no, our dreams…will become a reality." The red haired man said.

(Justice…)

(Friendship)

(Power…)

"The time has come…tomorrow, our plan will officially commence. I've been waiting months for this…"

"What about Ken? And his persistent gang?"

"That is our only wrinkle…However, even they stand no chance."

"How could they? When faced with overwhelming power, one has absolutely no chance of winning."

"Exactly. We will show them what real power is…and deliver the truth."

The red haired man smiled once again, and certain strange markings started to appear under his eyes.

"The sun sets…and all that's left for the world…is _darkness_."

**Ok that's it for this chapter! As said earlier, I won't be posting for quite a long time. However, I promise to make it up by posting more after my exams! Thanks for the understanding, and I hope to see you in my next chapter if you can bear the wait.**


	4. Ride 3: The Sky's the Limit?

**Here it is! The third chapter! I don't have much time, so without any ado…I do not own vanguard, bushiroad does. Before we carry on, I want to stress that I do not belittle Megacolony, and the dialogue later is just for story purposes.**

**Ride 3: The sky's the limit!?**

As CF placed his deck on the table slowly, he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

(It's just the first exhibition match…screw up and it's still ok! I think…other than losing face, getting evil looks from my friends, what could go wrong? Sigh…how did I get dragged into this mess? Wait, I volunteered…)

It was the day of the preview tournament at Hougang, and after days of training, Joshua was finally satisfied with the team. "Maybe…just maybe…we might win this. Tomorrow's the exhibition/preview matches, so let's show everyone our strength!"

CF looked up towards his opponent: A Megacolony player. Other than the general discrimination against MC in his school, the lack of proper support left MC pretty underwhelming. It should be pretty easy…but CF still felt uneasy.

(Argh…I still remember the last time I took part in a tournament here. I hope the result will be different.)

"Hey! Look at your opponent when you're fighting will you?" his opponent said.

"Oh! Sorry…let's begin."

"I know that look…you think Megacolony is a clan that can be pushed around don't you? That it sucks right? That what you thinking huh?"

"Er no!" CF blurted out hastily.

"I knew it…fine! I will prove it to you! The strength of Megacolony!"

(Hoo boy…)

"Stand up!" both shouted.

"The!"CF added.

"Vanguard!"

"Sparkid Dragoon!"

"Machining Worker Ant!"

(A while later…)

**CF**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 4**

**Counterblasted: 1**

**Front row: Dusty Plasma Dragon/Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion /Thunderstorm Dragon**

**Back row: /Photon Bomber /Lightning of Hope, Helena**

**MC Player**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 2**

**Front row: -/Machining Armor Beetle /Bloody Hercules**

**Back row: -/Stealth Millipede / -**

"Heh…are you ready for this?" The MC player smirked.

"_Show the world the incredible power of the machine insects! Take this, Insect Railgun! I ride, Machining Stag beetle!" __**[10000]**_

"Skill activate! When I place it on the vanguard circle, choose up to two Megacolony with "Machining" in its card name from your soul, call them to separate rearguard circles as rest, and Stag beetle gets the power of those units called from the soul!"

"Superior call! Machining Armor Beetle **[9000]**, and Machining Hornet **[7000]**! Stage beetle gets plus 16000!

Stag beetle raised its twin rocket guns preparing to fire after charging up. **[10000+16000=26000]**

"Wow…"CF said.

´Ha! Amazed by its power?" his opponent asked proudly.

"Actually, I was about to say, wow I've never seen this unit before." CF replied sheepishly.

"…"

"Why you! Making fun of MC again aren't you?"

"No I'm not…"CF sighed, sweat dropping.

"You'll regret doing so…both Machining Armor Beetle and Machining Hornet skills activate! First, Hornet gets plus 3000 because my vanguard has Machining in its name! **[7000+3000=10000]**

"Next, Armor beetle skill! I put a rearguard into the soul…"

**[Bloody Hercules]**

"and Photon bomber can't stand during your next turn!"

"What?"CF cried. He had to take this seriously now. His 10 k booster was gone.

"Gahaha! It's too late to apologize! Take the full wrath of the insect army!"

"Call Machining Worker Ant! His skill! I stand Machining Hornet!"

"I replace Armor beetle with Tail Joe, and call Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly!"

A giant horrifying Millipede **[8000]** and an eye-catching Feminine Butterfly appeared. **[10000]**

"Now, with a boost from worker ant, Tail Joe attacks Vermillion! Tail joe's skill! When all your units are rested, power plus 3000!" **[8000+3000+5000=16000]**

"No guard!"

The millipede slammed its tail against Vermillion, knocking him off balance.

"Damage check…"

**[Dragon Nymph, Seibo]**

"Heal trigger! I can't heal, but power to Vermillion!" **[11000+5000=16000]**

"With boost from stealth millipede, Stag beetle attacks Vermillion! Stealth's skill! When all your units are at rest, power plus 4000!" **[26000+6000+4000=36000]**

"Guard! 2 Mavelent digin, and Dragon Nymph Seibo!" **[16000+10000+10000+10000+=46000]**

(I've used almost my entire hand…)

"Twin drive! First check!"

**[Sharp Nail Scropio]**

"Critical trigger! All effects to Lady Butterfly. Second check!"

**[****Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly**]

"Lady Butterfly attacks with boost from Hornet! Lady's skill! When she attacks the vanguard and I have a mega colony vanguard…plus 2000! **[10000+2000+10000+5000=27000 2 critical]**

"Guard! Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda and double intercept!" **[16000+5000+5000+5000=31000]**

"I…end my turn."

**CF**

**Hand: 2**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 1**

**Front row: -/Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion /-**

**Back row: -/- /Lightning of Hope, Helena**

**MC Player**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 2**

**Front row: Tail Joe/Machining Armor Beetle /** **Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly**

**Back row: Machining Hornet/Stealth Millipede / Machining Worker Ant**

"Stand and draw. Here I go!"

"_Show us your ultimate power! Crossride the vanguard! Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion…THE BLOOD!"_

"Call, Dragonic Kaiser vermillion, call red river dragoon behind THE BLOOD!"

"Ultimate break! Plus 5000 and extra critical, to attack your front row!" **[13000+5000+8000=26000]**

"No way I'm gonna let that pass! Guard! Sharp nail, Medical Battler, and Karma Queen! **[10000+10000+10000+5000=35000]**

"Twin drive…first check!"

**[Thunderstorm Dragoon]**

(C'mon!) "Second check…"

**[Old Dragon Mage]**

"Draw trigger! Power to rearguard vermillion, and I draw."

"Vermillion! Finish this!" **[11000+6000+5000=21000]**

"No way…" the mega colony player looked at his hand.

**[Awakening Dragonfly, 10000 shield]**

**[Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly, o shield]**

"…No guard." He muttered bitterly.

Vermillion rammed his spear into stag beetles chest, causing his armor to crack.

"Da…damage…"

**[Machining Stag Beetle]**

**Winner: CF**

CF let loose a sigh. He was glad that was over. He had managed to win the first match! He looked over to his teammates, where Nick gave him thumbs up, and Jun smiled. Joshua however, merely gave a small smile, as if thinking that winning the first match was a given.

CF then remembered something, and said to his opponent, "That was a good match. No one should look down on any clan, especially Megacolony."

His opponent gave a chuckle, and replied, "No hard feelings. It's just…I'm sick of people underestimating MC. I guess I won't have the chance to prove those people wrong…"

CF thought about this for awhile, and then said, "There's always a chance. You can try to go for other shop's tournament. The auntie in this shop always holds it earlier than others anyway."

The boy brightened up, and energetically said, "Yeah! Look forward, and keep running! I'm Lee by the way. What's your name?"

"Just call me CF."

**Joshua**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 4**

**Counterblasted: 2**

**Front row: Flash Edge Valkyrie/Spectral Duke Dragon /Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane**

**Back row: Gareth/Dindrane /Sleygal Dagger**

**Neo Nectar Player**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 3**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Sephirot /** **-**

**Back row: Caramel Popcorn/Corolla Dragon / Corolla Dragon**

"**FINAL TURN."**

"WHAT!?" Joshua's opponent exclaimed. "Don't be too overconfident!"

"I'm not…up to this point, I've been controlling the battle. Or haven't you noticed that I've kept you from limit break damage? By constantly attacking your rearguards?"Joshua said.

"Argh…" his opponent moaned.

"With a boost from Gareth, Flash edge Valkyrie attacks Sephirot! **[8000+8000=16000]**

"Guard with Chestnut Bullet!" **[11000+10000=21000]**

A scary looking chestnut burst forward, battering Flash Edge, forcing her to retreat.

"With boost from Dindrane…Spectral Duke attacks your vanguard!" **[11000+6000=17000]**

"No guard!"

"Twin drive…first check…"

**[Dantegal]**

"Critical. All effects to spectral duke. Second check…"

**[Player of the Holy Bow, Vivian]**

"Damage checks…"

**[Hibiscus Musketeer, Hannah]**

"Heal trigger…Damn. Can't heal, but power to vanguard. Second damage check…"

**[Arboros Dragon]**

"Spectral duke's limit break! Retire Gareth, Flash Edge, and Dindrane, to stand again!"

"Listen to the moans of Hade's spear! Spectral Halberd!" **[11000+5000=16000 2 critical]**

"Guard! Dancing Sunflower!" **[11000+5000+5000=21000]**

"One to past? Fine then. Drive check…"

**[Falcon Knight of the Azure]**

"Draw trigger. All effects to Spectral Duke."

Thrusting his spear forward, Spectral Duke stabbed Sephirot.

"Noooooo!" the plalyer cringed.

At that moment, the damage was carried by wind, and floated gently towards the damage zone.

**[Maiden of Morning Glory]**

"Wow…you are an excellent fighter. Good game!"

"Ditto…thanks."

(I hope the rest made it)

"Luquier! Finish this! Silver Thorn Serpents!"

"Damn…I lost."Said the opposing player after sending the sixth damage.

"GG"Jun said.

"Ok…now these are the people proceeding to the semi finals…look for yourself…I won't announce it."The shop auntie said lazily.

(Thanks a lot for your great support and help.) CF said with a sweat drop.

"Now if you'll excuse me…"she went back to talking on the phone, probably gossiping about the latest happenings.

"Looks like we all made it."Jun said.

"Wait…where's Nick?"CF asked quizzically.

"Hey guys."Nick walked over casually.

"I assume you won?" Joshua asked.

"Walkover…not enough people."

"I see."CF said with a sweat drop. That was what happened in the last tournament.

CF then went to take a closer look at his next opponent.

Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Oh! Hey Joshua, Jun, it's him!"CF said excitedly, pointing to a single name.

They looked at where CF was pointing at, and both were stunned as well.

"No way…" Jun said in disbelief.

"Him…"Joshua said while clenching his fists.

"Sky!" Joshua shouted angrily, looking for him.

One youth's head turned, and looked at Joshua.

"What! You again? Dammit."

CF frowned, and recalled his previous meetings with the person called Sky.

One day, at this same cardshop, they found Sky card fighting against another player. He eagerly presented himself as an expert, and was very knowledgeable about the game, claiming to have taken part in many tournaments. He also said he was very rich, and had almost every single card. Thus he offered CF, Joshua, and Jun cheap deals for the cards they wanted.

Tempting as it was, CF rejected, as he had no money. However, Jun and Joshua took his offer.

It turned out to be a scam, and Sky took the money and ran.

So it was no wonder that Joshua and Jun were pissed.

"You dare to show your face here again?" Joshua said.

"Well…I had some business to do here. "Sky replied.

"Like scamming more kids?" Joshua challenged.

"Look…you have nothing on me. No evidence, no nothing. You won't even dare to make a police report."Sky smirked.

Joshua was stunned by his reply, and said nothing, seething with anger silently.

Jun couldn't do anything as well, while Nick looked clueless about the situation.

CF looked at his friends, and finally said, "Sky…"

"I'll take revenge for my friends…by beating you!"

"Oh? Right… you are my next opponent. Well let's get this wrapped up, I need to finish this tourney asap and get the prize…"

Both players put their decks on the table and set their starter vanguard down. After shuffling them and redrawing, they prepared to fight.

"Let's see how much stronger you've grown…if you use the same power as last time, you can't win. So, will you take revenge…? Or just be another person to crumble before me?"Sky said.

"I will serve justice. Just you wait!"

"Stand up!" both shouted.

"The!" CF added.

"Vanguard!"

"Spark kid dragoon!"

"Fullbau!"

"I start first. Draw. I ride, lightning of hope, helana!"CF said.

"Spark kid moves back. Turn end."

**CF**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Lightning of Hope /-**

**Back row: -/Spark kid Dragoon /-**

**Sky**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Fullbau /-**

**Back row: -/- /-**

"Draw. I ride, blaster javelin. Fullbau skill! Search for blaster dark. Since Fullbau is in the soul, plus 2000 permanently! **[6000+2000=8000]. **Call, black sage charon. **[8000]"**

"I attack with Javelin! **[8000+8000=16000]**

"No guard!" CF said.

"Drive trigger check…no trigger."

**[Nightmare Painter]**

"Damage check."

**[Dragon Nymph, Seibo]**

(Darn…wasted heal)

"Turn end."Sky said, satisfied with the lost of a heal trigger.

**CF**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 1**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Lightning of Hope /-**

**Back row: -/Spark kid Dragoon /-**

**Sky**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 0**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Blaster Javelin /-**

**Back row: -/Black Sage Charon /-**

"Stand and draw. Ride, Thunderstorm Dragoon! **[10000] **Spark kid skill! Counterblast 1, and look at the top 5 cards of my deck to see if there's a grade 3…and add it to my hand."CF said.

"Call photon bomber! **[6000]** It boost Thunderstorm to attack Javelin!" **[10000+6000=16000]**

The dragon knight charged, thrusting its lance into Javelin, which failed to parry.

"Damage."

**[Dark Shield Mac Lir]**

(Yes! One perfect guard down!) "Turn end."

**CF**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 1**

**Counterblasted: 1**

**Front row: -/Thunderstorm Dragoon /-**

**Back row: -/Photon Bomber /-**

**Sky**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 1**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Blaster Javelin/-**

**Back row: -/Black Sage Charon /-**

"Hmph. That's nothing. Stand and draw." Sky replied.

"_Envelop everything into the darkness! I ride, Blaster Dark!"_

Black flames engulfed Blaster Javelin, and in his place stood a knight clad in black armor, a sword in his hand. His eyes were full of determination, and an arrogant smile was on his face.

"Since Javelin is in the soul…plus 1000." **[9000+1000=10000]**

"It's him…oh no…"A new voice said.

Cf turned around, and found himself facing Ben.

"Oh hey! Long time no see! Are you participating in the tournament?" CF asked.

"Erm…Well I did…but I already suffered a defeat…by him."Ben said sadly while pointing at Sky.

"Oh you. Man, you sucked back there!"Sky shook his head.

Ben merely looked down in shame, recalling the battle.

**Flash back**

**Damage: Ben 4, Sky 0**

"_Stand up! My Avatar! Brave defender of the weak, shine forth and lend me your sword of courage to gain victory! I ride, Blaster Blade!"_

The knight of courage swung his sword, clad in his signature white armor. His eyes showed no fear and stood in front of Blaster Javelin.

"Blaster Blade's skill! Counterblast 2, and I retire Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod!"

Blaster Blade used both hands to grab his sword's handle, and thrust it into the ground forcefully. This caused a shockwave to appear and hit Arianrhod, who cried in pain and disappeared into motes.

"I…thought I could actually win this. This card…always gave me courage, during my weakest moments. And yet…"

"Call Akane. Her skill, counterblast 2, and I can call a high beast…pongal."

"Go forth! Blaster Blade!"

"No guard."Sky replied, not fazed at all.

"Drive trigger check…get! Critical trigger! Critical to blaster blade, and power to akane!"

Blast Blade rushed forward, and attacked Javelin, knocking him backwards.

"Akane attacks with boost from pongal!"

"No guard…"Sky said, looking bored.

"Turn end."Ben said happily.

**Damage: Ben 4, Sky 3**

"I managed to close the gap…or so I thought."

"Stand and draw. That was nothing. I'll show you the stronger blaster."Sky said cockily.

"_Envelop everything into the darkness! I ride, Blaster Dark!"_

"His skill…counterblast 2, and retire Akane!"

Blaster Dark did the exact same thing as Blaster Blade, and his dark shockwave caused Akane to scream and disappear into motes.

"No…my intercept…"Ben said sadly, his confidence all gone.

"Blast Dark...end this farce." Sky said coldly.

Ben looked at his hand, and tried his best to guard.

"Guard with Bringer Of good luck, Epona!"

"One to past? Then it ends here."

"Drive trigger check…get. Critical trigger. All effects to Blaster Dark."

With a smile on his face, Blast Dark disappeared. Blaster Blade looked around, confused. Out of the blue, a black sword stabbed Blaster Blade in the chest.

"Hrk!"Ben said, clutching his chest, as if imagining the whole thing to be happening to him.

"Get on with it, loser. I've got places to be."

"D…da…damage…che...checks…" he said stammering.

"Both were no triggers…I lost so quickly."Ben said dejectedly.

CF closed his eyes, imagining the whole thing.

"Damn you…first Joshua and Jun…now this? I must defeat you…no matter what! Count on it!"

"Sureee. We'll see. Call, Skull witch Nemain."

A scantily clad Witch clutching a crystal skull in her hand appeared. **[3000]**

"Her skill activates. Counterblast one, and I discard a card," he said while discarding Phantom Blaster Dragon. "And I draw 2 cards!"

"Call, another Charon behind Nemain."

"Blaster Dark attacks with a boost from Charon!" **[10000+8000=18000]**

"No Guard!" Cf declared, while Ben cowered in fear, clearly traumatized by his previous experience.

"There's no need to be afraid, Ben!" CF said while sighing.

"Drive trigger check…critical trigger get!"

"But…you haven't even flipped the top card…" CF said quizzically.

"I don't need to." Sky grinned. He proceeded to turn the card over to prove his point.

**[Death Feather Eagle]**

"Power to Nemain, and critical to Blaster Dark."

"Wait a minute…where did I hear someone else say that before?" CF thought.

"By any chance do you know who Tsuyoi is? " CF asked quizzically.

At that moment, Sky for tensed up, and looked down, as if remembering something. Perhaps it was a nostalgic, bitter sweet past?

"Why?" Sky sighed.

"He says the exact same thing as you!" CF pointed out. "The prediction of triggers and stuff."

Sky didn't reply immediately. It was as if he was unwillingly to talk about the past. After a moment of silence, Sky looked down and replied, "Let's just say we were friends…and something happened. I…I can't face them now."

"Enough of that! Take your damage!"Sky shouted.

"Alright, alright…"

**[Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, THE BLOOD]**

**[Old Dragon Mage]**

"Draw trigger! Power to vanguard, and I draw." CF declared.

"With boost from charon, Nemain attacks!"**[3000+8000+5000=16000]**

"Guard with Photon Bomber!"

"Turn end."Sky said curtly.

**CF**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 3**

**Counterblasted: 1**

**Front row: -/Thunderstorm Dragoon /-**

**Back row: -/Photon Bomber /-**

**Sky**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 1**

**Counterblasted: 1**

**Front row: -/Blaster Dark/Skull Witch Nemain**

**Back row: -/Black Sage Charon /Black Sage Charon**

Ben looked at CF worriedly, but was reassured by CF's calm expression.

"Stand and draw."(I've been through tougher spots! I won't give up!)

"_Take down the enemy all at once, with your eternal rain of thunderbolts! I ride, my avatar…Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion!"_

After slamming the card onto Thunderstorm, a bolt of lightning struck him, and Vermillion burst out from the electricity. **[11000]**

"Call! Discharging Dragon! Call, red river dragoon!"

"With boost from photon bomber, Vermillion attacks!" **[11000+6000=17000]**

"No guard."Sky said.

"Twin drive…first check!"

**[Dusty Plasma Dragon]**

"Second check!"

**[Malevolent Digin]**

"Critical trigger! Critical to vermillion, and power to discharging."

"Damage."Sky replied.

**[Blaster Dark]**

**[Death feather eagle]**

****"Critical. All effects to Vanguard."

CF continued. "Discharging attacks with boost from red river! When he attacks a vanguard, power plus 2000!" **[10000+2000+8000+5000=25000]**

"No guard."

**[Abyss Healer]**

"Heal trigger. Power to vanguard, and heal one point of damage."

"Turn end."CF concluded, feeling a little annoyed by the appearance of a heal .

**CF**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 3**

**Counterblasted: 1**

**Front row: -/Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion /Discharging Dragon**

**Back row: -/Photon Bomber /Red River Dragoon**

**Sky**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 3**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Blaster Dark/Skull Witch Nemain**

**Back row: -/Black Sage Charon /Black Sage Charon**

(I've managed to even things up a bit…although I know what's coming next…"

"Stand and draw. Are you ready for my ultimate power?"Sky asked coldly.

CF starting sweating, as his defences were very low. (Can I get through this…?)

"_Allies are nothing but tools to be sacrificed to achieve my goals. Similarly, if I have to sacrifice part of my soul, and discard it as a reflection, so be it. I ride, Phantom Blaster Overlord!" _

Blaster Dark screamed in pain, and his body convulsed. Black flames engulfed his body, and an enormous dragon appeared. Both the fearsome dragon's hands were carrying a lance. He roared, which sent rubble flying.

"Now…call nightmare painter. Skill! I choose a card from my hand, and put in into my soul."Sky smiled.

"I put Phantom Blaster Dragon into the soul. Thus, Overlord gets plus 2000!" **[11000+2000=13000]**

"Call, Rugos. Now, with boost from charon, Nemain attacks!" **[3000+8000=11000]**

"Guard with Dragon Monk Ginkaku!"

"With boost from charon, Overlord attacks! Now I activate his skill. Counterblast 3, and persona blast! I discard his reflection, and he gains plus 10000 and an extra critical!"

"Abadan all hope, for I am blacker than darkness and a fate worse than death! Whether you close your eyes or not, all you will see is despair…Damned Charging Twin Lance! Shadow destruction!" **[13000+8000+10000=31000 2 critical]**

"I…have to take the risk. No guard!"CF declared bravely.

"Hmph. The game ends here. Twin drive! First."

**[Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod]**

"Game over."Sky grinned. "Get, critical trigger. That's what I predict for my second check."

CF could only hold his breath and hope for the best.

**[Phantom Blaster Dragon]**

"No way…Guess I'm a little rusty."Sky frowned.

CF let out a big sigh of relief. He had survived! Of course, he wasn't out of the woods yet…

"Damage checks..."

**[Old Dragon Mage]**

"Draw trigger! Power to vanguard, and I draw. Second check…"

**[Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion]**

"Rugos, attack!" **[10000+6000=16000]**

"Guard with Red River!" **[11000+5000+5000=21000]**

"Turn end."Sky said with a lot of venom in his voice.

**CF**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 1**

**Front row: -/Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion /Discharging Dragon**

**Back row: -/Photon Bomber /Red River Dragoon**

**Sky**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 3**

**Counterblasted: 3**

**Front row: Rugos/Phantom Blaster Overlord/Skull Witch Nemain**

**Back row: Dream Painter/Black Sage Charon /Black Sage Charon**

"Stand and draw." (If only I had the blood!)

"Call, Dusty plasma **[9000] **and Ginkaku! **[6000]**"

"With boost from kinkaku, Dusty attacks! When my vanguard has vermillion in its name, plus 3000!" **[9000+3000+6000=18000]**

"Guard with death feather eagle!"

"Vermillion attacks with boost from Photon bomber! Skill, when you have 3 or more damage…plus 4000!" **[11000+6000+4000=21000]**

"No guard!"

"Twin drive..first check…"

**[Malevolent Digin]**

"Critical trigger! Critical to Vermillion, and power to Discharging! Second…"

**[Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda]**

"Damage…"

**[Grim Reaper]**

"Critical trigger. All effects to vanguard. Second."

**[Blaster Javelin]**

"Discharging attacks Overlord!" **[10000+2000+8000+5000=25000]**

"Guard with Death feather!"

"Turn end…"CF sighed.

**CF**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 1**

**Front row: Dusty Plasma Dragon/Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion /Discharging Dragon**

**Back row: Dragon Monk Kinkaku/Photon Bomber /Red River Dragoon**

**Sky**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 4**

**Front row: Rugos/Phantom Blaster Overlord/Skull Witch Nemain**

**Back row: Dream Painter/Black Sage Charon /Black Sage Charon**

"Stand and draw. With boost from charon, Nemain attacks!" **[3000+8000=11000]"**

"Guard with garuda!"

"Overlord attacks vermillion!" **[13000+8000=21000]**

"Guard! Dragon Nymp, Seibo, and Malevolent Digin!" **[11000+10000+10000=31000]**

"Twin drive…"

**[Dark Shield, Mac Lir]**

**[Abyss Healer]**

"Heal trigger."Sky grinned widely. "Power to Rugos, and I heal one point of damage."

"Rugos attacks!" **[10000+6000+5000=21000]**

"Guard! Yellow Gem, and Dusty Plasma intercepts!"

"Turn end. The next turn will be your last…make full use of it."Sky threatened.

**CF**

**Hand: 1**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 1**

**Front row: Dusty Plasma Dragon/Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion /Discharging Dragon**

**Back row: Dragon Monk Kinkaku/Photon Bomber /Red River Dragoon**

**Sky**

**Hand: 8**

**Damage: 4**

**Counterblasted: 3**

**Front row: Rugos/Phantom Blaster Overlord/Skull Witch Nemain**

**Back row: Dream Painter/Black Sage Charon /Black Sage Charon**

"Stand and…"CF paused for awhile, closing his eyes. "Draw."

His eyes widened, and a smile slowly formed on his lips. "Thank you…"He said softly.

"_Going across the night sky, lightning that is red as blood…this is the card that will show our growth! Unleash your catastrophic lightning upon our enemies! I cross ride! The vanguard! Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion…THE BLOOD!"_

In a flash, Vermillion revealed his ultimate form, roaring while lightning erupted all around him. THE BLOOD readied his spear, energy cackling at its tip, itching to be released.

"Call Another Dusty Plasma! This is it…the final thunder! Ultimate Break!"

The crimson circle flashed and broke apart.

"Take heaven's judgment! Vermillion… Catastrophe!" **[13000+10000+5000=28000 2 critical]**

"Guard! Perfect defense with Mac Lir!"

CF bit his lip, looking anxious. "Twin drive…"

**[Mischievous Jiang Shi Girl]**

"Draw trigger! Power to discharging and I draw. Second check!"

**[Dragon Nymph, Seibo]**

"Heal trigger! Power to Dusty and I heal!"

THE BLOOD Struck Rugos and Nemain with his powerful lightning, causing them to scream in pain, and disappear into motes.

"Discharging dragon!"**[10000+2000+8000+5000=25000]**

"No guard."Sky replied, while placing his damage.

**[Darkness Maiden, Macha]**

"Dusty Plasma!"**[9000+3000+6000+5000=23000]**

"Guard with Abyss Freezer, Javelin, and Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod!"

"Turn end."CF concluded.

**CF**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 4**

**Counterblasted: 4**

**Front row: Dusty Plasma Dragon/Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion THE BLOOD/Discharging Dragon**

**Back row: Dragon Monk Kinkaku/Photon Bomber /Red River Dragoon**

**Sky**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 3**

**Front row: -/Phantom Blaster Overlord/-**

**Back row: Dream Painter/Black Sage Charon /Black Sage Charon**

(Alright…I can do this! Just have to get through this turn…)

"Stand and draw. This is it…**FINAL TURN.**" Sky said callously.

Ben shivered, as if a chill was sent down his spine. Would CF make it? Or will his luck run out?

"No way! I'm going to survive this…and prove you wrong! At the same time, I will serve justice for my friends!" CF said, with a little hint of worry.

"We'll see how your big talk about friends and allies giving you power goes after this."

"_Death and agony are my blades…as well as my only friends. Comrades are just tools to be discarded. Once they have outlived their usefulness, they have to be sacrificed! I ride…Phantom Blaster Dragon!"_

CF was a little shocked he rode over his cross ride, but slowly realized why. "No…"

"Oh yes. First. Call, Nullity Of Darkness, Masquerade, and Rugos. Phantom Blaster's skill…" Sky said while flipping 2 damage. "Dream painter…Charon…and Rugos."

The three units whose name was called turned pale with fear.

"Give your lives to the cursed dragon!"

Phantom Blaster Dragon proceeded to stab Rugos, and slice both Charon and Dream painter into half. They screamed, and the look of agony was captured on their faces before disappearing.

"I sacrifice three of my rearguards to get plus 10000 and an extra critical!" **[11000+10000=21000 2 critical]**

"Call, Apocalypse Bat."

"Writhe in pain…Dammed charging lance! With a boost from Bat, Phantom Blaster attacks your vanguard! Bat's skill! Soul blast, plus 6000 power! Shadow Erosion!" **[11000+10000+10000=31000 2 critical]**

"Guard!" Cf said desperately. " Seibo, Jiang shi, Garuda, and Dusty Plasma intercepts!" **[13000+10000+5000+5000+5000=38000]**

Smiling, Sky proceeded to twin drive. "First…get. Draw trigger."

**[Abyss Freezer]**

"All effects to Phantom Blaster Dragon, and I draw." **[31000+5000=36000+2 critical]**

"No…" CF said in disbelief. "If he gets any trigger…and I've used up most of my heals…"

"Second check…will be a trigger. GAME OVER!" Sky said dramatically before flipping the next card.

**[Skull Witch Nemain]**

"Argh…failed prediction 2 times in a row…I don't believe it."

CF cheered along with Ben, pumping his fist into the air. "Oh right!"

"I'm not done! Masquerade, attack dusty plasma dragon!"

CF made no move to prevent Masquerade from slicing through Dusty Plasma.

"Turn end…" Sky said bitterly.

**CF**

**Hand: 0**

**Damage: 4**

**Counterblasted: 4**

**Front row: -/Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion THE BLOOD/Discharging Dragon**

**Back row: Dragon Monk Kinkaku/Photon Bomber /Red River Dragoon**

**Sky**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 5**

**Front row: Nullity of Darkness, Masquerade/Phantom Blaster Overlord/-**

**Back row: -/Apocalypse Bat /-**

"Stand and draw…I'm going to finish this right here, right now! Call, Malevolent Digin! His skill! I put him into the soul, and THE BLOOD gets plus 3000 power! End this, THE BLOOD!" **[13000+10000+3000=26000] **

Sky looked at his hand silently.

**[Abyss Freezer, 5000 shield]**

**[Skull witch Nemain, 5000 shield]**

**[Grim Reaper, 10000 shield]**

(Only way I can survive is a heal…) Sky thought.

"No guard. I've used 2 heals only…I will and must get a heal!" Sky declared bravely.

"Twin drive!" CF said.

**[Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion THE BLOOD]**

**[Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda]**

Pointing his spear directly at Phantom Blaster's chest, THE BLOOD's lightning struck home. But will that be enough?

"Damage check!" Sky slowly flipped the top card.

**[Phantom Blaster Overlord]**

**Winner: CF**

CF heaved a big sigh of relief. He successfully beat the guy that cheated Joshua and Jun. It wasn't much, and he couldn't get the money back, but at least it served a little bit of justice.

"Impossible…I actually lost." Sky said in disbelief. "You've really grown…"

"Why?" CF asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Why do you do this…cheating innocent people out of their money…why?"

Sky rolled his eyes. "For the money? Duh?"

"But…if you were a friend of Tsuyoi…who seems pretty upright..then…?"

"Look kid. The world isn't black and white. It's all just shades of grey. What I do is nothing compared to what will be going down…" Sky said darkly.

"What do you mean?"CF questioned.

"Pretend I said nothing. Either way, looks like I'm out of here…I'll be seeing you soon..."

"Hey wait! What do you…?"

But Sky had already vanished into the crowd.

"You did it eh? Nice job!"Jun said cheerfully.

"It least I can have a little peace of mind now that Jerk's been taken down…Although I would have loved to have done it myself." Joshua said with a frown.

"Would someone mind telling me what just happened?" Nick asked curiously.

"It's a long story…nothing you should know about." Joshua said curtly.

"I've done what you asked me to…it's time for you to fulfill your side of the bargain."Sky said to a brown haired man wearing a coat.

The man did not reply, merely fishing out a couple of notes, before placing it into Sky's hand.

"Very nice…a pleasure doing business with you." Sky smiled widely while counting the money.

"I wish I could say the same. So, no one in the shop had any extraordinary powers? Or a very strong player? Nothing out of the ordinary?"

Sky thought for awhile before replying. "Nope…"

"What about the boy who beat you?"

Sky chuckled, and shook his head. "Him? Nah…pure luck. Once it runs out, he will soon realize how weak he truly is."

"I see. Farewell Sky. Unfortunately, I will be seeing you soon. If you'll excuse me, I have a tournament to attend to…"

And the man walked back towards the Hougang shop.

(Heh…wish I could stay and watch him…that'll be an interesting fight.)

**I managed to squeeze in this chapter before exams officially start…phew. Sorry if it seems rushed, because it is. However, I wanted to post something before I went inactive. I'm sure you'll notice that I've changed the presentation of the battles. Hopefully things will be clearer to everyone. Like it, hate it; feel free to review. As usual, I hope you enjoy the story so far, and stick with me until the end.**

**Edit: Thanks to Bznboy, I have realised many mistakes in this chapter, and I sincerely apologize. I will try my best to avoid doing so in the future. I have read through it and corrected the glaring mistakes, and if there are more, do tell me.**


	5. Ride 4: Unexpected Power

**Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the previous one…and although I've checked through it, if there's mistakes please forgive me **

**Ride 4: Unexpected Power**

All eyes were on two players the day of the Hougang card shop exhibition match.

A blond wearing a red sweater, with the name Ken. And a mysterious man in a coat, who wished to be known only as J.

Their performance in the tournament so far has been impressive: not a single loss.

And CF, along with his friend, Joshua, was facing up against them in their next match.

After confirming and double confirming with the board, CF rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Giving up already? Or are you too scared?" Jun teased.

"Hmph. I still say their performance is over-rated. However, I'll reserve my judgment until I fight him later." Joshua said cooly.

"It's interesting that he uses spectral duke too…it will be a battle of who can use him better." CF remarked.

"Joshua can do it…I mean we've seen him play before! His record with SDD is pretty good!" Nick said.

"Of course." Joshua smiled. However, he quickly turned serious. "But I'm worried about you CF…"

Jun and Nick then turned to stare at CF.

CF bit his lip. (Thanks for the vote of confidence!) "I...I'll do fine!" he said, trying his best to sound confident.

"Don't worry CF, I've seen you play...you are so good at this game!" A new voice said.

CF turned and saw Ben. "Hey! Where did you go earlier?

Ben shook his head and replied, "Uh...It's just...You know Sai right? He's angry at me for not reminding him to go to this tournament.

"That guy again...seriously, after this things over...At least Tsuyoi won't be here. I don't want anymore super strong/prediction crazy players like Sky." CF said while sweat dropping nervously.

"Erm...why are you so tense? This is the first time I've seen you like this..." Ben asked quizzically.

"It's nothing! It's not like I have to fight a guy with a perfect win streak..."

"Oh...that's why. Uh...it might not mean much, but good luck! I'll be cheering for you, but I have to go home now." Ben said sheepishly.

"Thanks man. Your the only one that's nice to me." CF chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jun asked, shooting CF a look.

"Ok everyone it's time. Let's go…good luck everyone." Joshua concluded.

Joshua strolled towards the table, and placed his deck onto it, before studying his opponent.

"So you are the other spectral duke player I keep hearing about. A pleasure to meet you." J said.

"I could say the same. Although I'm afraid I have to wrap this up quickly, I have a friend to support." Joshua said with a smile. He felt confident as he knew all the tricks to Spectral Duke, and even if his opponent knew them as well, he could outsmart him.

"Oh? What a coincidence." J said with a smirk. "I have business to attend to as well."

"Then let's get this started." Joshua said curtly, placing his starter down.

"Stand up!"

"Vanguard!"

"Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer." Joshua said.

"Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer." J said as well.

"Do you want to go first?" Joshua suggested.

"Why not. Draw."

(A mirror match…) Joshua thought. (Interesting. Let's see how this goes.)

**(Awhile later)**

"Spectral Duke attacks your vanguard!" J declared.

"No guard." Joshua replied.

"Twin drive check."

**[Scout of Darkness, Vortimer]**

**[Dantegal]**

"Critical trigger. Critical to vanguard, power to lop ear."

"Damage checks."

**[Dindrane]**

**[Falcon Knight of the Azure]**

"Draw trigger. Power to vanguard, and I draw." Joshua said while making the draw.

"Lop ear attacks."

"Guard with Elixir Sommelier." Joshua said calmly.

"Turn end then." J concluded.

**Joshua**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 4**

**Counterblasted: 1**

**Front row: Empty /Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer /Silent Punisher**

**Back row: Empty/ Gareth/Scout of Darkness, Vortimer**

**J**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 3**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: Lop Ear Shooter/Spectral Duke Dragon /Empty**

**Back row: Dindrane/ Tron/Empty**

"Stand and draw." Joshua said. "I'll show you…a real spectral duke!"

"_With the power to slice through the heavens…arise, legendary dragon! Crumble underneath the duke's might! I ride, Spectral Duke Dragon!"_

The young dragon knight transformed with a burst of white light. In its place was the Spectral Duke Dragon, who slammed its spear into the ground, preparing to fight.

"Since Black Dragon Knight Vortimer is in the soul…power plus 1k!" **[11000]**

"Black Dragon Knight's skill. I retire silent Punisher…and Superior call! Flash edge valkyrie **[8000]**, and Elixir Sommelier **[5000]**!"

"Flash edge's ability activates. Counterblast, and I can superior call…Gigantic Destroyer!" **[10000]**

"With boost from Elixir, Gigantic attacks. Skill! When he attacks a vanguard…power plus 2000."

The giant knight raised his weapon, preparing to use his signature move, gravity smasher. **[10000+2000+5000=17000]**

"Guard with Dantegal. **[11000+10000+21000]**" J replied, stopping the knight in its tracks.

"With boost from Gareth, Spectral Duke attacks your Spectral Duke!" **[11000+8000=19000]**

"No guard." J replied, not looking worried.

(Let's see how long he can keep up that cool façade) "Twin drive."

**[Flame of Victory, Aleph] **

"Critical trigger. All effects to Spectral Duke."

(Can I end this here…?) "Second check…"

**[Little Battler, Tron]**

"Damage checks." J said indifferently despite being pushed to 5 damage.

**[Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains]**

**[Silent Punisher]**

"Critical trigger. All effects to my vanguard." **[11000+5000=16000]**

"Oh…how sad. Your flame of victory did not bring you victory." J smirked.

Ignoring him, Joshua continued. _"With noble sacrifices from my comrades…soar to even greater heights, and break your limits to achieve victory! Limit Break!"_

With a might swing Spectral Duke slashed through Gareth, Gigantec, and Elixer.

"Loses twin drive, and he stands again…but I guess you already know all this"

"_Listen to the moans of the hade's spear…Spectral Halberd!" _**[11000+5000=16000 2 critical]**

"Guard." J said while slamming a card down. "Elixir Sommelier." **[16000+10000=21000]**

Frowning, Joshua continued. "Drive trigger check…"

**[Dantegal]**

"Critical trigger. All effects to flash edge." **[8000+5000=13000 2 crit]**

"With boost from Sleyal… Flash edge attacks!" **[13000+7000=20000 2 crit]**

"Guard with Lop Ear shooter." **[16000+5000=21000]**

"Turn end." Joshua concluded.

**Joshua**

**Hand: 9**

**Damage: 4**

**Counterblasted: 4**

**Front row: - /Spectral Duke Dragon /Flash Edge Valkarie**

**Back row: -/ -/Scout of Darkness, Vortimer**

**J**

**Hand: 1**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: Lop Ear Shooter/Spectral Duke Dragon /Flash Edge Valkyrie**

**Back row: Dindrane/ Gareth/Empty**

(I have some advantage…in terms hand, and damage. Time to wrap things up the next turn.) Joshua thought.

"You're looking as if the battle's over. That's correct, but the conclusion is not the one you are thinking of." J said.

Joshua merely smiled, as if challenging him.

"Some discipline is in order boy." Joshua frowned upon being called boy. Sure he looked older than him, but still….

"I'll teach you a lesson you will never forget….You are good but, I'll show you, the true gold paladin way. Stand and draw."

All of a sudden, the atmosphere changed. Joshua could feel the tension in the air. (What is this…it's like I can feel his power…)

J raised a single card into the air. With a commanding, firm voice, he exclaimed, _"Now is the hour of Judgment. To all offenders, get ready for retribution! I ride, Conviction Dragon, Chrome Jailer Dragon!"_

Spectral Duke quickly morphed into a larger shape. At the same time, purple gloomy chains spewed out of its body. Just when the chains were about to hit the ground, a golden hand grabbed it tightly. Wielding the chains like some sort of weapon, Chrome Jailer bored its cold eyes into Spectral Duke. **[10000]**

"What….you rode over spectral duke?" Joshua asked, befuddled.

"Congratulations….you are the first person I have had to use this card against in this shop. Those before crumbled before my secondary card meant for filling up rearguards. This card is my finisher….my avatar."

"So you are willing to sacrifice defense for offence…fair enough. Bring it." Joshua said determinedly.

"_To win at any cost, that is my way. Allies have to be sacrificed to achieve the greater goal in the future…Demonstrate my meaning, Chrome Jailer's Limit Break!"_

A dark purple circle broke put around Chrome Jailer, indicating a power up.

"Lop ear and dindrane, begone!"

Hurling his chains that seemed to stretch forever, it caught onto Lop Ear and Dindrane. With a mighty pull, Lop ear and Dindrane gasped in horror and disappeared into motes.

"I counterblast 2…to receive a power plus 10 k…including an extra critical!" **[10000+10000=20000 2 crit]**

"You have no more rearguards other than Gareth and Flash Edge. How are you going to even put a dent on my defense?" Joshua said cockily.

"That's where you're wrong boy. Chrome Jailer's skill…counterblast….persona blast."

(Damn…I forgot about that.) Joshua said while gritting his teeth.

"I can check the top four cards of my deck…and superior call! Flash Edge Valarie, and Gareth."

"Heh…this seem familiar to you?" J asked with slight smile. "Her skill…counterblast. Call, another Gareth."

Joshua still remained unmoved. (I can pull through this…!)

"With boost from Gareth, Chrome Jailer, attack Spectral Duke! Drag him through an eternal hell …teach him the meaning of despair! Struggle all you like, and pay for your crimes! Take this…the binding chains of Judgment…Abyssal Chrome Jail!" **[20000+8000=28000 2 crit]**

Chrome Jailer flung his chains once more, directing them towards Spectral Duke.

"No way will I let it pass! Guard with Falcon Knight, Flame of Victory, Flash Edge intercepts, and Tron!"

**[11000+5000+10000+5000+5000=36000]**

"Twin drive check…"

**[Elixir Sommelier]**

"Heal trigger. Heal one point, and power to Flash Edge. Second check…"

**[Spectral Duke Dragon]**

Cries of pain were heard from every unit that guarded the attack, disappearing instantly after being struck.

"Flash Edge!" **[8000+8000=16000] **

"Guard!" Joshua said desperately. He had used up too much recourse guarded Chrome's attack. "Dindrane, and Scout of Darkness, Vortimer!"

"Other Flash edge!"

"No guard! Damage check."

**[Spectral Duke Dragon]**

"Turn end. I suggest you spend your last turn wisely."

"Oh trust me it will be the last turn all right."

**Joshua**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 4**

**Front row: - /Spectral Duke Dragon /Empty**

**Back row: -/ Empty/Scout of Darkness, Vortimer**

**J**

**Hand: 2**

**Damage: 4**

**Counterblasted: 3**

**Front row: Flash Edge Valkyrie /Chrome Jailer Dragon /Flash Edge Valkyrie **

**Back row: Gareth/ Gareth/Gareth**

"This is the end of the line…**FINAL TURN.**" Joshua said sternly.

"Interesting…let's see you try." J said with his eyes narrowed.

"Stand and draw. Call, Gigantec destroyer. **[10000] , **call dindrane.**[6000] **, call Falcon knight. With boost from Scout of Darkness, Vortimer, he attacks Chrome Jailer!" **[4000+7000=11000]**

"Intercept with Flash Edge." **[10000+5000=15000]**

The two paladins parried, preventing any damage dealt to chrome jailer.

"Spectral Duke….finish this!" Joshua exclaimed.

"No guard." J said, closing his eyes.

Spectral Duke charged in with his spear, striking Chrome Jailer down.

"Twin drive…first."

**[Player of the holy bow, Viviane]**

"Second…!"

**[Falcon Knight of the Azure]**

"Draw trigger! Power to Gigantec, and I draw."

However, Chrome Jailer merely shrugged of the attack and stood his ground.

(Damn…) Joshua thought angrily. (Almost had him.)

"Damage check."

**[Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon]**

"Gigantech Destroyer! End this!" **[12000+6000+5000=23000]**

"Guard with Elixir Sommelier! Flash edge intercepts!" **[10000+10000+5000=25000]**

"…Turn end." Joshua said bitterly.

**Joshua**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 4**

**Front row: Gigantic Destroyer /Spectral Duke Dragon /Flacon Knight of the azure**

**Back row: dindrane/ Empty/Scout of Darkness, Vortimer**

**J**

**Hand: 1**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 3**

**Front row: Flash Edge Valkyrie /Chrome Jailer Dragon /Empty **

**Back row: Gareth/ Gareth/Gareth**

"Stand and draw. While you were an interesting matchup, I'm afraid you are out of your league. This is it…the true, **FINAL TURN.**"

"No way! I won't lose, for the sake of my friends who are counting on me!" Joshua said determinedly.

At that very moment, J froze up, and his usual stoic expression changed. Darkly, he spoke softly, "Friends you say? What if I told you…that you can't save all of them? For no matter how strong you are, there will always be sacrifices that need to make? All for the bigger purpose…"

Frowning, Joshua asked "What are you talking about?"

"It's ok, you won't understand. I doubt anyone does. Maybe someday you might, I can see some potential in you. I shall say this once Joshua. In the future, you will come to us looking for power."

"Cut the nonsense and continue with the battle! You're speaking as if it's already over!"

"Fine, let's get this over and done with. Call, Spectral Duke. And now…experience it once more! Counterblast 2, I retire Spectral Duke and Gareth. Plus 10 k and an extra critical!" **[10000+10000=20000 2 critical]**

Joshua gulped as Chrome Jailer proceeded to mercilessly annihilate Spectral Duke and Gareth.

"That is a preview of what will happen to your Spectral Duke…now."

Joshua merely stared unwaveringly at J.

"With a boost from Gareth…Chrome Jailer attacks Spectral Duke! This is it, the final Judgment! Be dragged into eternal despair! Binding chains of Judgment…Abyssal Chrome Jail!" **[20000+8000=28000 2critical]**

"I won't let you…guard! Viviane, Silent Punisher, and Falcon Knight!" **[11000+5000+10000+5000=31000]**

"One to pass…then this is the end. Twin Drive…"

**[Convicting Dragon, Chrome Jailer Dragon]**

"Second check…!"

**[Flame of Victory]**

The card shone a brilliant yellow.

With a smile, J turned the card towards the opponent. "Critical trigger. All effects to Chrome Jailer."

**[32000+5000=37000 3 critical]**

Eyes widening, Joshua took a step back. "No way…I can't survive that…"

Chrome Jailer flung his chains for the last time towards Spectral Duke. Menacingly, Chrome Jailer tightened his grip….

Joshua could only watch in his horror as his avatar struggled in vain. Slowly coming to his senses, Joshua shook his head as if to wake himself up, and said firmly "This isn't over! If I can get my last two heals…"

"I already told you…resistance is futile. You can struggle all you like, but as a result of your naivety, all that awaits you…is despair."

"I'll prove you wrong…watch!"

"Damage checks…Heal Trigger! Heal one point of damage, power to my vanguard!"

"Second check…" Joshua said while holding his breath.

**[Spectral Duke Dragon]**

"I…no trigger…lost…" Joshua said dumbfounded. This was one of the first few times he had lost.

"Hmph. As expected. You don't have to look so shocked, the outcome was inevitable. From the moment you talked about pathetic things like friends, I knew I would win. If you don't have the right mind set and motivation to win at all costs, don't even think about winning the nationals." J said while keeping his deck, and walking away.

After staring at his back for a few seconds Joshua looked at his deck, and thought, "What went wrong? What am I going to tell my teammates?"

**(Replay a few minutes before)**

CF took a deep breath, and then walked towards the table where he would be facing the player named Ken. (Here goes nothing!)

CF placed his deck onto the table and looked at his opponent. Ken looked calm and collected, totally opposite of what CF was feeling. (Gulp! It's like I can feel his aura!)

Ken studied CF, and asked, "You seem a little tense…"

(Understatement of the year!) "Uh nah I'm totally fine." CF said while he tugged his shirt. (Why is it so hot here?)

"Word of advice…if your spirit wavers here, the battle is as good as lost. Muster your courage for every fight, and give it your all, no matter who your opponent is."

(Whoa…wise words.)"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Stand up!" both said.

"The!" both said. (Surprisingly)

"Va…" "Hold it!"

Ken looked at CF quizzically.

"Uh…nothing. It's just we both say the. That's pretty uh interesting…heh…heh…"

Ken sighed, and replied. "Let's just begin."

(Let me try not to embarrass myself even further…)

"Vanguard!"

"Spark kid dragoon!"

"Eradicator, Strike Dagger Dragon."

"I'll let you go first, if you want." Ken said.

"Oh cool. Thanks." CF said happily.

"Draw. Ride, red river dragoon!" **[8000]**

"Spark kid moves back."

"Turn end."

**CF**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/ Red River Dragoon/-**

**Back row: Spark Kid Dragoon/- /-**

**Ken**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Strike Dagger Dragon /-**

**Back row: -/- /-**

"Draw. Ride, the vanguard. Eradicator, Demolition dragon. **[7000]" **Ken said.

"Strike Dagger moves back. Call, Sword dance eradicator hsien. With boost from hsien, Demolition attacks Red River." **[7000+6000=13000]**

"N…No guard!" CF said.

"Check the drive trigger…"

**[Eradicator, Spark rain dragon]**

With its long horn, Demolition rammed headfirst into Red River, who staggered back by the impact.

CF flipped the top card and put it into the damage.

**[Yellow Gem Carbuncle]**

"Turn end."

**CF**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 1**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/ Red River Dragoon/-**

**Back row: Spark Kid Dragoon/- /-**

**Ken**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Demolition Dragon/-**

**Back row: Strike Dagger/Sword Dancer Hsien /-**

"Draw. Ride, Garuda!" CF said.

"Call, Thunderstorm Dragoon, call Red River."

"Spark kid skill! Counterblast, and put into soul. Check top five…get! THE BLOOD!" CF said cheerfully.

"With boost from red river, Garuda attacks demolition!" **[9000+8000=17000]**

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check…"

**[Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion]**

Garuda fired onto demolition dragon, battering it with thunder bolts. The impact caused Demolition Dragon to stagger back.

"Check the damage."

**[Conquering Eradicator, Zuitan]**

"Skill! garuda unflips."

"Thunderstorm attacks!" **[10000]**

"Guard with eradicator dragon mage. **[7000+5000=12000] **Ken interjected.

"Turn end." CF said, satisfied.

**CF**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 1**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/ Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda/Thunderstorm Dragoon**

**Back row: -/Red River Dragoon/-**

**Ken**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 1**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Demolition Dragon /-**

**Back row: -/Sword Dancer Hsien /-**

"Stand and draw. Ride, Thunderboom Dragon. Call, Sparkrain Dragon, call red river dragoon. With boost from Hsien, Thunderboom attacks your vanguard!" **[10000+6000=16000]**

"No guard!"

"Check the drive trigger…"

**[Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon]**

(That card…I feel like I've seen it somewhere before…meh it can't be that good if I can't remember it.)

"Damage check…"

**[Dragon Monk Ginkaku]**

"With boost from red river, Spark rain attacks! When my vanguard has eradicator in its name…plus 3000! **[9000+3000+8000=20000]**

"No guard."

"Damage…"

**[Red River Dragoon]**

"Turn end." Ken said calmly.

**CF**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 3**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/ Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda/Thunderstorm Dragoon**

**Back row: -/Red River Dragoon/-**

**Ken**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 1**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Thunderboom /Sprark rain**

**Back row: -/Sword Dancer Hsien /red river dragoon**

"Stand and draw. Here I go!"

"_Stand up my avatar, the reincarnation of thunder! Take the enemy down in one shot of your devastating lightning! I ride…Dragonic Kaiser…Vermillion!"_

CF's avatar appeared in a flash of lightning, his hand clutching a spear full of electrical energy. **[11000]**

"Now, attack Thunderboom!" **[11000+8000=19000]**

"No guard." Ken replied.

´Twin drive!" CF said.

**[Dragon Monk jinkaku]**

**[Malevolent Digin]**

"Critical trigger! Critical to vermillion, and power to Thunderstorm!"

"Check the damage." Ken replied.

**[Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji]**

**[Eradicator, Wvyvern Guard Guld]**

"Thunderstorm attacks!" **[10000+5000=15000]**

"Guard with Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle."

"Turn end."

**CF**

**Hand: 7**

**Damage: 3**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/ Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion/Thunderstorm Dragoon**

**Back row: -/Red River Dragoon/-**

**Ken**

**Hand: 2**

**Damage: 3**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Thunderboom Dragon /Sparkrain Dragon**

**Back row: -/Sword Dancer Hsien /Red River Dragoon**

"Stand and draw. Ride, vowing sword dragon."

Thunderboom disappeared in a burst of white light, and his body morphed into a larger dragon covered with red and yellow scales. In his hand was a large sword composed entirely of cackling lightning. **[11000]**

"With boost from Hsien, Vowing attacks your vanguard!" **[11000+6000=17000]**

"No guard!" CF said confidently.

"Check the drive trigger…first."

**[Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux]**

"Critical trigger. Critical to the vanguard, and power to Spark rain. Second check…"

**[Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant]**

Raising his large blade above his head, Vowing Sword slammed it onto Vermillion. This made him to reel backwards, as well as causing sparks of lightning to come out from Vermillion's armor.

"Damage checks…" CF grimaced.

**[Yellow Carbuncle]**

"Critical! All effects to Vermillion. Second…" **[11000+5000=16000]**

**[Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda]**

"Spark rain attacks with a boost from red river!" **[12000+8000+5000=25000] **Ken continued.

"Guard with Malevolent Dijin!"

Spark rain attempted to do a follow up attack, but was blocked by an evil looking genie. Smirking, the red genie disappeared.

"Turn end." Ken concluded.

**CF**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/ Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion/Thunderstorm Dragoon**

**Back row: -/Red River Dragoon/-**

**Ken**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 3**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Vowing Sword Dragon /Sparkrain Dragon**

**Back row: -/Sword Dancer Hsien /Red River Dragoon**

"Stand and draw. Here I go…" CF said with a grin, while raising THE BLOOD.

"_Strike down everything in your path, with your catastrophic lightning that is as red as blood itself, this is your ultimate power! Heavenly Dragon… Cross ride…Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, THE BLOOD!"_

After CF slammed the card down, Vermillion appeared in a flash, dawned in his new armor. THE BLOOD roared as lightning radiated around his entire body. **[13000]**

"Call vermillion, call photon bomber. This is it, the final thunder…take heaven's judgment! Vermillion…Catastrophe!" **[13000+5000+8000=26000]**

"Perfect defense with Guld." Ken said coolly while placing Guld on the guardian zone with ease.

CF frowned as his opponent seemed to have a better relationship with his perfect guard. The wyvern produced a giant impenetrable shield, protecting Vowing Sword from any damage.

"Twin drive check…"

**[Wyvern Guard Guld]**

"Finally! Er I mean second check…"

**[Yellow Carbuncle]**

"Critical trigger! All effects to Thunderstorm."

Thunder and lightning was unleashed wildly from THE BLOOD spear, frying Spark rain into motes while it bounced off harmlessly off Guld's shield.

"Vermillion attacks your vanguard!" CF declared. **[11000]**

"Guard with Sword dancer." **[11000+5000=16000]**

"Thunderstorm….goooo!" **[10000+6000+5000=21000 2 critical]**

"No guard."Ken said while maintaining his poker face, and placing his damage.

**[Eradicator, Dragon Mage]**

"Draw trigger. Power to vanguard, and I draw. Second check."

**[Conquering Eradicator, Zuitan]**

"Turn end." CF concluded.

**CF**

**Hand: 8**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: Vermillion/ Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion/Thunderstorm Dragoon**

**Back row: -/Red River Dragoon/Photon Bomber**

**Ken**

**Hand: 2**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Vowing Sword Dragon /-**

**Back row: -/Sword Dancer Hsien /Red River Dragoon**

(Alright…this battle is going smoothly for me. I just have to not screw up…) CF thought.

"Unfortunately, this battle has been far from smooth for you actually." Ken said while standing and drawing.

(Eek! He can read my mind…or am I that obvious to read?)

"Trust me when I say this, you do not have the upper hand. You are close, but you haven't truly mastered the true, Narukami. This is why…**FINAL TURN."**

This caused the ambiance to become tense, and CF could feel some kind of aura coming out from Ken.

Taken aback, CF eyes widened. "What? Are you serious?" Sweating, he started to get worried.

"Hmph. You should have more confidence in yourself. I told you, the battle is only over when you lose faith…"Ken said softly.

"That is why…I must get stronger. I must have the confidence…I must bring him back…"

Raising an eyebrow, CF looked at Ken quizzically. "What?"

Without answering, Ken raised a single card, and began his ride chant.

"_Powerful, noble dragon, prove you have the blood of the ancestors who gave your form and strength. Descend from the heavens… and swoop down to the Earth again! Break Ride! Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant!"_

Vowing Sword morphed into a larger dragon in an instant while flying upwards. This new dragon swooped down from the sky, causing a small earthquake after landing. Standing resolutely, Dragonic Descendant slammed his sword into the ground, roaring ferociously, proving its might. **[11000]**

All of CF's rearguards looked uneasy, exchanging worrying looks among each other. Only THE BLOOD seemed unfazed, staring daggers at Descendant.

"Break ride skill…Power plus 10 k to the vanguard, and I retire Thunderstorm!" **[11000+10000]**

Thunderstorm was suddenly struck by lightning, and his horrified look was captured on his face before disappearing.

"Next, Descendant's skill. Counterblast 4, and he gets power plus 10000!"

Descendant roared again, signaling a massive power up. **[21000+10000=31000]**

"How the…" CF looked in amazement and horror. "Such power…and he hasn't even boosted yet…"

"Call, Thunder boom Dragon. Descendant attacks THE BLOOD!"

Descendant charged towards the enemy with all his might, thrusting his sword into THE BLOOD.

"Guard! Yellow Gem, Dragon Nymph Seibo, and Old Dragon Mage!" **[13000+10000+10000+5000=38000]**

"Check the drive trigger…" Ken proceeded.

**[Poisonous Snake Eradicator, Seiobo]**

"Heal trigger. Power to Thunderboom, and I heal one point of damage. Second check…"

**[Vowing Sword Dragon]**

(Yes! I've got this in the bag…) CF whooped.

"I'm not done yet." Ken said with a smirk.

"Ehhh?" CF asked, bewildered.

"_Limits are of no meaning to dragons…we simply surpass them, and soar to even greater heights! Swoop down once more, and teach him the meaning of the Sword of Apocalypse! Limit break!"_

A crimson circle broke out around descendant, and he prepared for another attack.

"Drop 3 eradicators…and Dragonic Descendant stands with an extra critical!" **[31000 2 critical]**

"This is what I will teach you…the true, Narukami!"

"With boost from Hsien, Descendant attacks once more! Hsien's soul blast, plus 5k!" **[36000+11000=47000]**

"C'mon guld! Finally, perfect defense!"

CF's own guld protected THE BLOOD, causing Descendant's attack to inflict zero damage.

"Twin drive…"

**[Eradicator, Demolition Dragon]**

"Second check…"

**[Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle]**

The next card shone a brilliant yellow.

"Critical trigger. All effects to Thunderboom."

"Thunderboom, finish this." **[10000+8000+5000+5000=28000]**

"No way…"CF looked at his hand grimly.

**[Dragon Monk Kinkaku 5k][Dragon Nymph 10k][Discharging Dragon 0 shield]**

"No guard…" CF said while biting his lip.

Thunderboom slammed into THE BLOOD, dealing the final blow…or was it?

"Damage check…" CF said softly. (C'mon! Pretty please with a cherry on top?)

**[Dragon Nymph Seibo]**

"Heal trigger!" CF said excitedly. Heal, and power to THE BLOOD!"

"Second damage check…"

Holding his breath and closing his eyes, he flipped the top card.

**[Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, THE BLOOD]**

Letting it fall gently to the damage zone, CF said quietly, "I lost."

"That was a good game. Hone your skills of Narukami…and one day, we might have a rematch." Ken said while collecting his cards, and walking off.

CF stared at disbelief at his vanguard. "So that was true Narukami huh…went am I doing wrong?"

He then turned to see the score board to check on his teammates. (I hope they won…oh they are so gonna kill me…)

Then something caught his eye. His opponent's full name.

**[Ken Long]**

Realization hit him. No wonder Ken seemed so relaxed and overpowering! And no wonder Descendant didn't ring a bell…it hadn't even been released yet in English. But Ken was a special case…

Long means dragon in Chinese, and as it suggests, the Long Brothers were famous for using Dragon based decks like Narukami. They were especially skilled with them, and won many tournaments using those decks. As a result, the brothers received many sponsors and got cards early, like Descendant.

And the fact that he is participating in this shop tournament means he is going to be in the nationals for sure.

This thought caused butterflies in CF's stomach. (I should have expected this…so this is what it's going to be like at a national level…I'm totally out of my league…)

He then resumed to checking on his teammates scores.

Joshua vs J: Winner, J

Jun vs Jian Xun, Winner, Jian Xun

Nick vs Xiao Mei, winner Xiao Mei

"What the! We all lost!" CF said with a sweat drop.

"I see you've lost as well. I can't blame you, as you are fighting one of the Long's after all."

"Joshua! Why did you lose?! To that SDD imposter…" CF asked.

"Turns out his main is Chrome Jailer…I got careless…" Joshua said while looking away.

"I misgraded. And had to ride nightmare doll alice. Nuff said." Jun said furiously.

"Ehh…My opponent got lucky." Nick said sheepishly. "It's not like I gave chance because she was pretty cute or anything."

"Oh boy…we are in trouble." CF moaned.

"C'mon…let's see the last few matches." Joshua urged. "Maybe we can learn something."

(Awhile later)

Chattering was all over the shop, with many speculating the winner of the final match. Bets were placed and tensions were raised.

"That long guy's gonna win for sure! Seriously, have you seen him play?"

"No way man. That J dude's pretty messed up too…the way he uses Chrome Jailer is sick…"

The two fighters walked to the table casually, instantly silencing their audience. Only whispers were exchanged now and then. Everyone wanted to see this battle, and thus wanted to focus on it. Never before in this cardshop had they seen such skilled players whose strength was unmatched, at least at here. To say this was a match worthy in the nationals would not be far from the truth.

Shuffling his deck, J was the first to break the silence. "Long time no see…Ken."

Shocked gasps were heard from the crowd. They knew each other?

"Let's cut to the chase Jake. You know why I'm here. Tell him to back down…before any of his madness spreads to the world." Ken said curtly, with a hint of anger in his voice.

Narrowing his eyes, Jake spat, "You couldn't even persuade him to do so months ago. Now you're trying to make me help you?"

"Well why didn't YOU do anything? Why are you still supporting him? I thought you were the sensible one…" Ken said while shaking his head.

"Enough. The past is the past. It is time to create a new future…shaped in his vision." Jake said coldly.

"I guess words will not get to you. Let's settle this the way us card fighters should." Ken said while placing his starter.

"Stand up!" both shouted.

"The!" Ken added.

"Vanguard!"

**That's it for this chapter. As usual, I hope you all enjoyed it. Allow me to have a chance to develop the story further by continuing to read it. Thanks! Review to give me suggestions on how to improve, and I hope to see you in the next chapter.**

**Chapter preview**

CF: Argh…I still feel frustrated for losing…

Joshua: We all did, don't rub it in. Let's just watch the final match…gotta learn some ways on how to beat that chrome jailer guy.

Jun: What the…they are really strong…

Nick: Eh…can I leave first? I have uh some stuff I need to do…

CF: Like chasing that girl you lost?

Nick: No that's totally not it!


	6. Ride 5: Confrontation of old friends

**I'm back…from the dead! It has been far too long, sorry for the wait. I blame my school and examinations. And maybe I have been enjoying myself too much. Anyway…I hope this chapter can make up for the wait. I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, it belongs to Bushiroad. Let's get straight into the story.**

**Ride 5: Confrontation of old friends**

"Strike Dagger Dragon." Ken said while glaring at Jake.

"Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer." Replying while returning the stare.

"I start. Draw. Ride, red river dragoon. Strike moves back. Turn end." Ken concluded.

**Ken**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage:0**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Red River /-**

**Back row: -/ strike dagger/-**

**Jake**

**Hand:5**

**Damage:0**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/ black dragon whelp, vortimer/-**

**Back row: -/- /-**

"Draw. Ride, scout of darkness, vortimer. Skill. I can search for either black knight vortimer or Spectral Duke…I take Black Knight." Jake said while placing the card into his hand.

"Call, falcon knight of the azure. With boost from falcon knight, vortimer attacks!"

"No guard."

Vortimer lunged towards Red River, slashing with his sword, causing red river to yell in pain.

"Damage." Ken said curtly while sliding the top card to the damage zone.

**[Eradicator Gem Carbuncle]**

" Turn end. " Jake concluded, satisfied with the loss of a critical trigger.

**Ken**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage:1**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Red River /-**

**Back row: -/ strike dagger/-**

**Jake**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage:0**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/ Scout of Darkness, vortimer/-**

**Back row: -/Falcon Knight of the Azure /-**

"Draw. Ride, Conquering eradicator, Zuitan. Call Sword Dancer hsien. Strike Dagger skill! If Zuitan is my vanguard, I can put hsien and strike into my soul…to Superior ride!" Ken declared while fanning out his deck onto his arm.

Plucking a single card from the deck, Ken slammed it fiercely onto his vanguard circle after putting his deck back.

"_Swoop down from the heavens, and go beyond the power of your ancestors! We cannot lose, for we come from a proud lineage of mighty dragons! Superior ride, Dragonic…Descendant!"_

Zuitan transformed into a large dragon clad in crimson armor, roaring as he entered the battle field. **[11000]**

Many murmured excitedly. "Oh my! He's already at grade 3 while his opponent is at grade 1!"

"Heh." Jake chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ken snapped.

"Oh nothing. It's just you have decreased your field greatly, and the fact you superior rode mans you do not have Vowing Sword…that makes things a lot easier."

"I will be the judge of whether it is easier or not. Call, Thunderboom. Descendant attacks!"

"Still as feisty as ever. No guard."

"Check the drive trigger."

**[Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji]**

**[Eradicator Dragon Mage]**

"Draw trigger. Power to thunderboom, and I draw."

With a mighty slash, the dragon sent Vortimer toppling over.

"Damage..." Jake said while flipping over the top card.

**[Spectral Duke Dragon]**

"Thunderboom attacks." **[10000+5000=15000]**

"Guard with Dantegal." **[8000+10000=18000]**

"Turn end." Ken said frostily.

**Ken**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 1**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant /Thunderboom Dragon**

**Back row: -/ -/-**

**Jake**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage:1**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/ Scout of Darkness, vortimer/**

**Back row: -/Falcon Knight of the Azure /-**

"Ken's got a major advantage here!" CF remarked, clearly impressed.

"The battle's far from over. This guy…he won't be beaten that easily." Joshua said sternly while watching the match.

"Man, If only we were the ones fighting there…" Jun said wistfully.

CF winced. The loss still stung, and now they had lost their chance to represent the hougang shop for the future tournaments. They could try their luck somewhere else, like how he had told Lee earlier, but still…

"We should focus on the match, and not dwell on the past." Joshua snapped, clearly sore as well.

"I think I'm the only one not bothered about my loss, hah." Nick joked.

"Stand and draw. Ride, Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer!"

The young knight disappeared, and in his place, a more mature and larger version of Vortimer appeared, decked in golden armor that resembled a dragon.

"Skill. I retire Falcon knight, and superior call the top two units of my deck. Lop ear, and Silent Punisher."

"Lop ear's skill. I discard a card, and I can superior call another unit…dindrane! Dindrane skill! Soulblast, and I can draw."

"What a luck sacker!" somewhere from the audience cried.

"Hmph. That's just the excuse weak players make." Jake smirked, before continuing.

"Black dragon knight attacks with boost from Punisher."

"No guard." Ken replied.

"Drive check. No trigger."

**[Knight of elegant skills, Gareth]**

"Damage." Ken said while placing **[Vowing Sword Dragon] **into the damage zone.

"Lop ear attacks with boost from dindrane." **[9000+6000=15000]**

"Guard with Eradicator Dragon Mage."

"Turn end." Jake concluded.

**Ken**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage:2**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant /Thunderboom Dragon**

**Back row: -/ -/-**

**Jake**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage:1**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/ Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer/Lop Ear**

**Back row: -/Silent Punisher /Listener of Truth, Dindrane**

"Looks like Jake's slowly catching up." Joshua remarked.

"Hey, he's doing a better job at using spectral duke than you Josh!" Jun teased.

Ignoring him, Joshua continued watching the match.

"Stand and draw." Ken said. "Call, Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji. Call, demolition dragon. Descendant, attack Vortimer!"

"No guard." Jake replied. "Your attacks and efforts are futile…just like last time."

"Shut up…"

"?"

"You claimed to be our friend…yet you didn't do anything to stop him…and now, you're telling me my efforts are useless? That I should just give up on him?"

Frowning, Jake had nothing to retaliate with.

"I can't do that. Because unlike you, I still believe there's a shred of goodness in him…and that's why I can't give up." Ken said.

Waving his hands, Jake replied brusquely, "You think you are the only person that cares about him? Cut the melodrama and get on with it. No guard."

Ken swiftly flipped over the top two cards.

**[Eradicator, Sparkrain Dragon]**

**[Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle]**

"Critical trigger. Critical to Descendant, and power to thunderboom."

"Damage checks."

**[Falcon Knight of the Azure]**

"Draw trigger. Power to vanguard, and I draw. Second…"

**[Scout of Darkness, Vortimer]**

"Thunderboom attacks with boost from Demoliton!" **[10000+5000+7000=22000]**

"Guard with Flame of Victory."

"Turn end." Ken concluded silently.

**Ken**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 2**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant /Thunderboom Dragon**

**Back row: -/ Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji /Demolition dragon**

**Jake**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 3**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/ Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer/Lop ear shooter**

**Back row: -/Silent Punisher /Listener of Truth, Dindrane**

"Stand and draw. Ride, Spectral Duke." Jake declared.

"Skill. Reitre Punisher, and superior call! Sleygal Dagger, and Dantegal. I call, Player of the holy bow, Viviane.

"Lop ear attacks…Thunderboom!"

Ken made no move to stop Lop Ear shooter blasting the dragon into motes.

"Spectral Duke attacks Descendant." Jake continued.

"No guard"

"Twin drive."

**[Flash Edge Valkyrie]**

**[Flame of Victory]**

"Critical trigger. Critical to Duke, and power to Viviane."

After raising his spear, Spectral Duke slammed it viciously onto Descendant, causing the dragon to stagger back from the impact.

2 cards flew to ken's damage zone.

**[Red river Dragoon]**

**[Sword Dance eradicator, Hsien]**

"Viviane attacks with boost from Dagger." **[9000+5000+7000=21000]**

"No guard." Ken replied while placing his damage once more.

**[Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo]**

"Get. Heal trigger. I heal one point of damage."

"Hmph. Turn end." Jake said, pleased.

**Ken**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 4**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant /-**

**Back row: -/ Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji /Demolition dragon**

**Jake**

**Hand: 7**

**Damage: 3**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane/ Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer/Lop Ear Shooter**

**Back row: Sleygal Dagger/Dantegal /Listener of Truth, Dindrane**

"Things are heating up now…I guess you could say…they were duking it out. Heh." Jun smiled.

"Enough of your bad jokes." CF said with a sweat drop.

"What? Are you…green with envy over my sense of humor?" Jun replied while pointing at a green tree.

"Sometimes…" CF sighed.

"Lighten up!" Nick nudged CF. "You'll never be popular with the girls if you are always so serious. Less logic, more crazy!"

"I don't even…"

"Murica." Jun popped in.

"…What?" CF asked dumbfounded.

"I dunno. It just sounds cool. And hip. Murica."

"Stand and draw. Call, Sparkrain Dragon. Descendant attacks." Ken said.

"No guard." Jake replied.

"Twin drive check."

**[Eradicator, Wyvern Guld]**

**[Vowing Sword Dragon]**

"Damage check."

**[Flash Edge Valkyrie]**

"Spark rain attacks with boost from Demolition." **[12000+7000=19000]**

"Guard with Elixir Sommelier."

"Turn end." Ken ended briskly.

**Ken**

**Hand: 8**

**Damage: 4**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant /SparkRain**

**Back row: -/ Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji /Demolition dragon**

**Jake**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 4**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane/ Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer/Lop Ear Shooter**

**Back row: Sleygal Dagger/Dantegal/Listener of Truth, Dindrane**

"Stand and draw. Lop ear attacks Spark rain!"

"Guard with Pollox!"

"Spectral Duke attacks Descendant!"

"…No guard." Ken said while staring Jake down.

"Heh. A critical trigger…and it ends here. Twin drive…"

**[Conviction Dragon, Chrome Jailer Dragon]**

CF looked at Ken. Not a sign of giving up. Even though he had been pushed so far, when the odds are against him. (I don't think I can get that confidence…)

"I'm guessing he has a lot of grade 3s stuck in his hand…either that, are he just believes Jake won't get a critical." Joshua said after analyzing the situation.

"Second…!" Jake said after flipping the top card.

**[Falcon Knight of the Azure]**

"What a pity. Draw trigger. Power to Viviane, and I draw."

Spectral Duke slammed into Descendant once more, causing the red dragon to roar in agony.

Ken sent a card to the damage zone while maintaining a poker face.

**[Sword Dancer Hsein]**

"Viviane! Attack!" **[9000+5000+7000=21000]**

"Guard with Yellow Gem, and Eradicator Dragon Mage." **[11000+10000+5000=26000]**

"Turn end."Jake said.

**Ken**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: -/Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant /Sparkrain**

**Back row: -/ Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji /Demolition dragon**

**Jake**

**Hand: 10**

**Damage: 4**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane/ Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer/Lop Ear Shooter**

**Back row: Sleygal Dagger/Silent Punisher /Listener of Truth, Dindrane**

"Stand and draw. I'll show you…my strength Jake. Get ready. Counterblast." Ken flipped over 2 damage.

Descendant roared as power surged through his body. **[11000+5000=16000]**

"Call! Demolition dragon, and red river dragon. Attack Spectral Duke! Demolition gets plus 3000 because my Vanguard has eradicator in its name." **[7000+3000+8000=18000]**

"Hmmm…no guard." Jake said.

Using its mighty horns, Demolition rammed head first into Spectral Duke.

"Damage." **[Listener of Truth, Dindrane]**

"Descendant attacks with boost from Kohkaji. Skill, when you have 3 or more damage, plus 4000." **[16000+6000+4000=26000]**

Descendant began his counter attack, and charged towards Spectral Duke, attempting to slice through Spectral Duke with his sword.

"Perfect defense with Mark!" Jake slammed down his perfect guard into the guardian zone.

"Twin drive check." Ken continued, not bothered about the perfect guard.

**[Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux]**

"Get. Critical trigger. All effects to Sparkrain. Second."

**[Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant]**

"_Limits mean nothing to us. Soar once again, and teach him the true meaning of your apocalyptic sword! Limit break!"_

After flipping one damage and dropping 3 cards, Ken continued. "Descendant stands, with an extra critical! Attack Spectral Duke once more!" **[16000 2critical]**

"Guard. Flame of Victory, and Falcon Knight." **[11000+10000+5000=26000]**

"Twin drive…" Ken muttered.

**[Conquering Eradicator, Zuitan]**

**[Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo]**

"Heal trigger. Heal one point of damage, power to Spark rain. With boost from Demolition, Spark rain attacks Spectral Duke." **[9000+3000+5000+5000+7000=29000]**

Frowing slightly , Jake placed another 2 cards down. "Elixir Sommelier, and Dantegal!" **[11000+10000+10000=31000]**

"Turn end." Ken concluded.

**Ken**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 4**

**Counterblasted: 2**

**Front row: Demolition Dragon/Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant /Sparkrain**

**Back row: Red River Dragoon/ Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji /Demolition dragon**

**Jake**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 0**

**Front row: Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane/ Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer/Lop Ear Shooter**

**Back row: Sleygal Dagger/Dantegal /Listener of Truth, Dindrane**

"Ken's made a comeback!" CF said excitedly.

"That might not be enough." Joshua said ominously.

"Stand and draw. Time for the grand reveal…my avatar!" Jake announced. "And with his arrival…it means **FINAL TURN**."

"_The time of judgment is upon us. Beware, all offenders, feel the wrath of my conviction! Ride…Conviction Dragon, Chrome Jailer!"_

The portentous clanking sound of the dragon's chains rang in the air, and Chrome Jailer burst forth. **[10000]**

"Is that…really your avatar? Have you fallen so far, that you have forgotten your true self?" Ken questioned quietly.

"You don't know me…maybe you never will. You will regret the day you walked out on us…I have been waiting for this day…to serve punishment onto you! Limit break!" Jake exclaimed.

"All for the greater good…Be gone! Lop ear, and Silent Punisher!"

Their terrible screams were drowned out by Chrome Jailer's chains, crushing them into motes.

"Power plus 10000, and an extra critical… Your heal was meaningless! Just like your futile attempts to stop us!" Jake spat. **[10000+10000=20000 2 critical]**

Ken said nothing in return, merely shaking his head.

"You said I have forgotten my true self…you are wrong. I have totally discarded it. Persona blast! My reflection of the past means nothing, it only serves to strengthen who I am today!" Jake said while discarding a copy of Chrome Jailer and flipping one point of damage.

"Superior call…Dindrane, and Spectral Duke Dragon. Dindrane skill…soul blast, and I draw."

"Spectral Duke attacks Descendant!" **[10000+6000=16000]**

"No Guard." Ken replied.

"Damage check."

**[Eradicator, Wyvern Guld]**

"One perfect guard down…Chrome Jailer! Drag Descendant into an eternal abyss of despair! Repent on your crimes… Abyssal Chrome Jail!" **[20000+6000=26000]**

"Guard. Seiobo, Pollux, Spark rain intercepts." **[11000+10000+10000+5000=36000] **Ken said desperately.

"He doesn't have a perfect guard…can he survive this?"

"You managed to defend yourself…fine then. Twin Drive!"

**[Flame of Victory]**

"Heh. Critical trigger. All effects to Viviane. Second…"

**[Falcon Knight of the Azure]**

"Double triggers?" CF gasped.

"I told you…you won't recover from this. Power to Viviane and I draw."

"Viviane, victory awaits! Finish him!" **[9000+5000+5000+7000=26000]**

The audience grew restless. Was the famous Ken Long going to be defeated here?

After hesitating for a moment, Ken declared.

"Yellow Gem, Dragon Mage, Thunderboom guard!" **[11000+10000+5000+5000=31000]**

"I see…so this is your full power. I end my turn." Jake said calmly.

**Ken**

**Hand: 0**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 2**

**Front row: Demolition Dragon/Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant /-**

**Back row: Red River Dragoon/ Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji /Demolition dragon**

**Jake**

**Hand: 7**

**Damage: 5**

**Counterblasted: 3**

**Front row: Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane/ Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer/Spectral Duke Dragon**

**Back row: Sleygal Dagger/Dindrane /Listener of Truth, Dindrane**

"Stand and draw. This is it, the true **FINAL TURN**!" ken announced.

"Show me then! Show me you have grown over this time! Show me, you actually have a slightest chance against him!"

"Counter blast! Power plus 5000! Descendant, take Chrome Jailer down!" **[16000]**

"Guard, Flame of Victory, Falcon knight!" **[10000+10000+5000=25000]**

"Twin drive…!"

**[Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle]**

"Critical trigger…All effects to Descendant!"

"Second check…!"

**[Vowing Sword Dragon]**

"You're finished and you know it!" Jake said.

"No…not yet! Limit break!" Ken said while sweating, dropping his last three cards, and flipping his last damage.

(Looks like it's all or nothing…He's going all out…) CF thought to himself.

"This will be the last attack…you won't be able to stand up again. Finish this, Descendant!"

Mustering all his energy, Descendant produced a large flame breath towards chrome Jailer as his final move. **[16000+5000+6000+4000=31000 3 critical]**

"I can't lose…not to you! Guard! Dantegal, Elixer Sommelier, and Viviane intercepts!" **[10000+10000+10000+5000=35000]**

"Jaaaaaaakkke!" Ken cried out.

"Keeeennnnn!" Jake exclaimed.

Ken proceeded to begin his final twin drive.

**[Eradicator, Wyvern Guard Guld]**

Clenching his teeth, Ken flipped over the next top card.

Descendant and Jake's guardians collided, resulting in a massive explosion, sending debris flying in every direction.

Only one figure was left standing. Was it Descendant? Or Chrome Jailer?

When the smoke cleared, a golden figure could be seen. And Descendant was kneeling on the ground.

Until Chrome Jailer collapsed into a heap.

**[Eradicator Dragon Mage]**

"…So your units came through for you." Jake said softly.

"I told you. This is the final turn. I cannot lose to you." Ken replied.

"But…! I'm not finished yet. If your units can come through for you, so can mine! Damage checks!"

**[Elixir Sommelier]**

"Heal trigger! I heal, power to Chrome Jailer! Second…!"

**[Conviction Dragon, Chrome Jailer]**

"…I lost." Jake said after a moment of silence. Chrome Jailer gave his final cry, before disappearing into motes.

"I'm assuming you still won't back down?" Ken challenged.

"This is but a minor setback. I have accomplished what I wanted to do here. The real battle is during the nationals, where the entire world will see his power. You do know that we are nothing but ants compared to him." Jake said while collecting his cards.

"We'll see. I will stop him." Ken said in return.

"Very well. I'll be seeing you…Ken."

And with that Jake turned around and left, not bothering to collect his prize for being second.

"That's lesser money for me to spend." The shop Auntie said.

After the little prize presentation to the top 4, the crowd in the shop slowly dispersed. CF edged his way towards Ken, his mind burning with questions.

"Ken…can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Ken replied curtly.

"Uh I mean…"

"Go ahead and shoot." Ken chuckled wearily. (This kid is too naïve.)

"How do you know Jake? It just seemed like you two had some frenemy relationship."

"We were once teammates…we entered the nationals last year. However…we didn't win." Ken said darkly, as if he was still holding back some information.

Feeling that the conversation was over, CF decided not to push his luck. "Oh. I'm sorry for bringing that up. Congratulations anyways."

"Don't be. What's done is done. Just remember what I said. You have potential. And never give up…no matter what happens in the future."

CF could only stare at Ken blankly, finding no meaning in his words. Not at this moment.

"His power has grown. But he still is no match for you." Jake informed.

For once, the smile on the red headed man's face dropped. "What are you talking about…he never was. No one is, and ever will be."

"Right. I'm sorry."

"I have nothing special to report from today's tournaments as well. Although I must say that Blazing Lightning might pose as a problem…" The blue haired man said.

"Hmph. I'm more worried about the Golden Fighters. Speaking of Paladins, did you manage to find out about the disbandment of the Royal Order?" Jake asked curiously.

"No such luck. Though this is a good thing. One less strong team to worry about."

"What about I-Tech? And…Team Justice." The blue haired man asked while clenching his fist.

"They get a free pass…just because they have backing. Without it…they are nothing. Just to make sure. No one with Psyqualia?"

"Nope. But it might be too early to tell. The check between the different shops were worth it though."

"I see…Come my comrades…let us sign up for the regionals.

**That's it for this chapter! Once again, sorry for the long wait, I will try to post another as soon as possible as an apology. Thanks for reading!**

Joshua: Alright. We now know what kind of power to expect. We have to train even harder in order to enter the regionals.

CF: Yup. Speaking of which, which card shop do we go now to sponsor us?

Jun: We'll figure something out! Relax.

Ben: Erm…I'll need help on that too…

Nick: What? You're getting into a gang fight?

All: Next time on, Stand up! (Against!) Bullies!

CF: This is not going to be pretty…


End file.
